Blood Is Thicker Than Water
by beexfeatheryduster
Summary: The bonds of the blood, are always stronger than any other. Family will always come before friendship and, you may think you hold a person's loyatly but you never will completely. Loyalty is in the heart, and the heart is in family, or love- SS/HG, LV/OC
1. Rage of the Dark Lord

**Authors note: Well I was listening to Korn =D and assigning songs to Harry Potter characters and I decided that 'Lets Do This Now' suited Voldemort well. There are a few lines **_'All my life would be so easy now __If you hadn't stepped across that line'_** and for some reason that just gave me the inspiration for this. I follow some of Deathly Hallows but then deviate drastically, just to warn you. The main character is my own creation. There are going to be several pairings here; Harry and Luna, Ginny and Draco and of course (with me, how could it not be?) Severus and Hermione. The main focus though is on this character and the defeat of Voldemort. I've got a challenge here for you all; in the descripton of the portrait, spot the referance to a famous piece of literature and tell me what it is :) Enjoy dear readers, enjoy. Oh and any questions or suggestions or anything, tell me and I'll answer- Bee x**

Lord Voldemort had control of Malfoy Manor and it felt good. After breaking him out from Azkaban, Voldemort had requested that Lucius hand Malfoy Manor over to his Lord and Master. Lucius had no choice in the matter and so did as his Lord had asked. It was a lovely old building, majestic and grand as all the country manors were. There was more splendour and more of an archaic feel to Malfoy Manor than the other country estates. The grounds on the Malfoy estate looked much the same as they had years before, one of the only changes being Lucius' white peacocks. The Malfoy home was one of the best and Lord Voldemort always had to have the best and if he couldn't have it, it had to be destroyed.

The Muggle Studies Professor had just been killed and Voldemort had left his followers gathered together, departing from the room with all the grandeur and majesty of a King. In a way Voldemort did think of himself as a self-proclaimed King. It had brought Voldemort no pleasure to kill the woman but he had still done it. After all, it was one less person to oppose and annoy him. The Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter were an iritance to say the least. They refused to bow to his will and yet he had been unable to crush them due to Albus Dumbledore, the Greatest Fool of All Time. He was no Great Wizard; he didn't have the drive and ambition to better himself, become more, unlike Voldemort who had spent years of his life pursuing the dream of becoming the Greatest. Now his goal was in his sights, Albus Dumbledore was dead. The Order and Harry Potter no longer had any protection he could offer and were open to Voldemort He would destroy them and then he would be in the seat of power that he so longed for.

The Order and Harry Potter were not the only one's Voldemort needed to destroy. Ever since establishing the Manor as his base of operations the Dark Lord had been plagued by memories. He needed to banish them but despite his best efforts they would not leave. It had started slowly, with only her name permeating his calculating thoughts like a whisper on the wind. It had progressed steadily on from there until now wherever he went he saw her face. That face. Sometimes it had that expression of horror on it, the same as on the night his life had changed and course become clearer than ever. Other times she was smiling shyly at him from beneath her long head of platinum blonde hair. Her eyes were sometimes narrowed in distaste, or wide in fear, full and bright with the fires of rage blazing, or sparkling and glittering with her barely contained joy. Her lips sometimes in a concentrated frown, other times forming a smile, occasionally set in a severe straight line. She could be smirking widely or those soft lips could be moulded into a perfect pout. Always she had looked beautiful and been the epitome of grace.

He could see her face dancing before him as he strode through the portrait gallery, paying little attention to the Malfoy ancestors hanging on the wall even though he could feel their eyes on him. The portraits remained silent and judgemental as Lord Voldemort passed them. Then he stopped, coming a sudden halt. Something had caught his attention from the corner of his vision. He turned, slowly, and then stopped again, shock coursing through him. There she was, in her full and undeniable glory, sitting proudly in a tall, straight-backed chair. She looked like a Queen, wearing a long gown of the darkest emerald green, head held high. Her fragile looking hands were folded delicately in her lap. The hair like spun silk swept down her back, the few sections at the front falling down below her breasts. Her skin was like monumental alabaster. Her eyes were downcast though and so Lord Voldemort was denied the pleasure of their captivating and enticing blue irises. Her lips were formed into that shy smile he had so loved and he longed once more to kiss. All she was now though was a memory and ink on canvas. That was all she would ever be to him, a beautiful poison trying to seep into his heart and wreak havoc. The portrait did not move, remaining as still and silent as a statue, and so he knew that somewhere she still lived. The one and only love of his life still lived.

The thought filled him with rage; rage unlike he had not felt in years. It started deep within him and spread until he felt as though his body were on fire with it. How dare she still live after all she had done to him! Her beauty, still as astounding and breathtaking as it had been when he had still been able to call her his own. As a contrast though, he had been reduced to a monstrosity opposing nature. All that had been of the handsome Tom Riddle had faded and distorted into the snake like visage he possessed now. How dare her beauty remain forever more as a testament to the world while he lost all form of humanity! She did not deserve the pride of place that she had on these ancient old walls.

Now that Lord Voldemort had Malfoy Manor under his control he could do whatever he wanted with no objections from anyone unless they wished for death to snap at their heels like a rabid dog. What he wanted now, above all other things, was to remove her. He pulled his wand, preparing to blast the portrait into the oblivion, condemning her image to nothingness. The spell was on his tongue, ready to be uttered, the words vaguely familiar to him. Yet as his eyes raked over the portrait, he found that he could not do it. He could not destroy her. He felt fury towards her and hatred that could ravage what was left of his soul but still he loved. For as he looked upon her, ready to destroy, he felt his heart begin to stir again.

He lowered his wand and took one last look at the portrait before hissing furiously. He stormed down the hall, filled with self-loathing at his moment of weakness. Thankfully, no one had been there to witness it, for the portraits would not speak. As he reached the end of the gallery he threw open the doors leading into the main ballroom. A few of the Death Eaters milling about jumped in fright before dropping hastily to the floor in a bow, mumbling the customary 'My Lord'. His anger was still there and he needed to vent it before he lashed out and risked the possibility of destroying or damaging something or someone important to his plans. As he made his way up to the throne like chair erected on the far wall for him, Lord Voldemort reached the perfect solution. It was time for another revel.


	2. Lucius Malfoy's Resolve

**Authors note: I should probably really be focusing on updating my other stories. 'Collision Course' as an example but this idea just came to me and I can't stop writing. I'm halfway through the third chapter already, I was even writing the second chapter on the bus on the way to and back from work. So if your waiting on updates of my other stories, sorry, but I cant seem to stop writing this one. Anyway, hope you enjoy =D This chapter is taken from Lucius Malfoy's pov. next chapter, ur darling Severus Snape's pov- Bee x**

Lucius Malfoy could hardly believe what had become of his beautiful home. Every morning he awoke, hoping that it had been a horrible nightmare. Then reality hit. Throughout his entire life when the world had became too much Lucius could always retreat to the peace of the Wiltshire countryside and father the strength to continue. Now though, what had once been his haven was a prison he could never hope to escape from. He had declared allegiance to Voldemort and had allowed himself to be trapped in a metaphorical prison. He had then become trapped in a real prison before being broken free only to find that his metaphorical prison had taken on form and substance, mimicking his home. Lucius would not be surprised if he died in his grand ballroom, which had acted home to the classiest parties of the social elite, during the Dark Revels that he had found little pleasure in. Lucius's short coming as a Death Eater was that, despite all appearances, he had some form of conscience He was a human being like all the others and he hurt the same as they did.

Lucius stalked through the darkened halls that made up his home, contemplating at what point he could have stopped the horrifying events that had come to pass. He could have avoided joining the Death Eaters in the first place, but he would have faced the wrath of his father. After the disappearance of his sister, Abraxsus Malfoy had became a cruel, critical man who had no objections to brutally punishing his son for anything he thought to be wrong. When Voldemort had fallen Lucius had crafted himself a wonderful life and had happily been able to rear his son in peace without the fear of always looking over his back. Then Voldemort had returned and Lucius' curiosity had driven him to return. Ever since then Lucius had found himself trapped, and could not oppose and free himself without endangering his family's life and his own. There was no way Lucius could have avoided what had come to pass. Narcissa blamed Lucius for all that had happened and had grown incredibly distant from him, her heart filling with more and more hatred as the days went past. This filled Lucius with such great sadness because he did love his wife dearly, still. To discover that the only time they united, and she repressed her unadulterated loathing of him, was to protect their son brought Lucius pain. Narcissa was beautiful and lovely with a wonderful heart. She loved so much and so deeply, and would lay down her life for those she loved dearly. She no longer felt any feeling close to love for him anymore. They had just had another argument where she had informed him that she was going to file for divorce, as soon as she could offer Draco safety without needing Lucius' assistance.

Lucius sighed, thoughts whirling in his head, as he found himself walking along the carpet gallery. The Malfoy ancestors looked down at him from the wood panelled walls. The expressions ranged from haughty to sad and filled with pity. Lucius glared contemptibly back and continued walking till he reached one portrait in particular. This portrait was special, and stood out from the rest. All the other portraits on the walls around moved and spoke. They were an imprint of the dead's soul. This one portrait though, it did not move. Lucius took his wand out and began to perform a complex series of movements with it, his focus all the while on the portrait, eyes narrowed slightly in concentration. When he was finished he pocketed his wand and looked up at the portrait with an almost child like longing. He waited patiently for a few moments before the portrait moved, the eyes looking at him with a bright gleam in their depths. The lips twitched into a small smile, the arms spreading wide in a universal sign of welcome.

"Oh Lucius, you look so sad. I wish I could help you" The woman in the portrait spoke, her voice as warm as liquid honey. Lucius moved closer to the portrait. He extended his hand, his fingers brushing the canvas, just as the figure in the portrait did the same. It was the closest they could get to touching each other.

"You do help me. Just by being here you help Aunty Christina" Lucius smiled sadly at the woman in the portrait, his aunty, the beloved sister of Abraxsus Malfoy, who had disappeared shortly after her twenty first birthday. She returned the smile, tears welling up in her eyes. Even in her sadness she looked majestic and beautiful, cemented permanently in her twenty one year old body. She did not judge her nephew unlike so many others, within and without the family. She offered unconditional, unwavering love and advice when she could.

"I wish I could do more for you Luc" Lucius laughed softly at her use of the nickname she had given him. It was their connection to each other, something nobody else could have with him or take from him.

"You could though. You could be here for me" She knew exactly what Lucius was asking and he recognized the torn expression on her face as signifying a battle between her heart and her mind. Lucius was perfectly aware that he was asking a lot of her, although he had no idea exactly why she had such resistance to the suggestion. He knew that it was important though and he knew in his heart that she wasn't adverse to the idea because she did not love him or want to see her great nephew, Draco.

"You know I cannot Lucius. He is here, in your very home, and I cannot be there whilst he is" There was a noticeable strain in her voice that Lucius recognized instantly as pain. He felt terrible for bringing this pain upon her and hung his head in undisguised shame.

"Don't Luc. It is not you who brings me pain. It is him! He is stopping me seeing my family!" There was anger in her voice now, the pain before being but a memory. Lucius lifted his head to watch her. She had risen from her chair and was standing tall with her back straight and fists clenched at her side. She was quivering on her canvas with anger and it awed Lucius. Even in her portrait form she radiated power, something which Lucius thought would be spectacular if he could witness it in person, see her in the flesh.

"If he is defeated will you come home?" Lucius whispered, moving closer to Christina's portrait, desperation in his voice and dancing in his eyes. Christina nodded immediately

"Then I know what I must do" Lucius sighed heavily "I will send Harry Potter to you, somehow. Help him. Then you can come home" Lucius smiled slightly at the thought of Christina arriving at the Manor, arms wide open, waiting to embrace him. He took his wand out and waved it over the portrait. Christina returned to the position she had originally painted in, nodding finally before becoming still and lifeless again. Lucius slipped his wand back into his robes and left the portrait gallery. He was mind was abuzz as he began to plan and plot. Lady Christina Mallory Malfoy was going to come home.

Lucius was faced with a difficult task but he would achieve it. He would have to utilise ever aspect of his personality, call in every favour he had and convince old friends to help him. In the end though, he knew it would be worth it. Christina deserved to come home, back to where she was loved and cherished by her family. Lucius wanted her to come home so for the first time ever, he could find comfort in the arms of his confidante. Lucius vowed that he would make it happen and bring her back home to Manor, even if it was only her lifeless body. Lucius was a realist; he knew that she might be dead by the time he reached her. If she were though, he would still bring her back. She deserved at least a proper burial in the family mausoleum. As his feet carried him farther and farther away from his aunt's portrait a plan began to form in Lucius' mind. With a purpose to continue on again, Lucius Abraxsus Malfoy began to feel strong once more.


	3. By The Fountain

**Authors note: Severus' pov now. There's suggestion here, well it's blatent really, and it's something I might explore later, I'll leave it up to you, my dear readers, to decide wether I keep Severus and his past lover going. Anyway, read and hopefully enjoy =D - Bee x**

Severus Snape had found no pleasure in the Malfoy Manor ever since he had turned his back on the Dark Lord all those years ago. The house had once been splendid and the epitome of everything he wanted to obtain, till he had taken of the glasses of darkness and seen everything for what it truly was. The house had secrets that longed to whisper to the spy. Some of them he already knew for they were misdeeds and atrocities he had been witness to or part of, much to his shame. He knew that there were more secrets, worse ones that he did not know of. It made that horrible sensation of fear creep up on the wary man whenever he was in the Manor, which, blessedly, had not been often. Until recently, when the Dark Lord had decided to set up base in the old, grand, country home. Lucius Malfoy had to be the unhappiest host in all of history. He did not want his guest and, despite his best efforts to keep it hidden from all prying eyes, Severus knew. In the past few days though, Severus had begun to see a change in the elder Malfoy. He no longer appeared to be dragging himself to his destinations, instead carrying himself with the pride and purpose that had been absent in him for quite some time. It was a change that Severus was more than happy to see, even though he questioned it's validity. Lucius may have been the one to seduce Severus, in every sense of the word, to the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, but they were old friends and Severus could see no reason for this to change, not even his little secret. A few years before Lucius would have looked down and turned his back on Severus but Lucius was a changed man and Severus suspected his old friend would be more accepting. The entire Wizarding World was being shaken to the core, and even the strongest began to falter and break. The Lucius of now was markedly different from the Lucius of a few years ago. It was well known that circumstance could change anyone, even the likes of Lucius Malfoy

Severus sat in the gardens of Malfoy Manor, on a stone bench, watching water splashing around in the grand fountain. He had been ordered to stay at the Manor for a few days and Severus very quickly found himself at a loose end. He did not speak much to the other Death Eaters due to them still having a severe distrust of him and him finding their company loathsome. The one exception was Lucius and he had been unable to find him anywhere, unusual and highly concerning for a spy walking on the razors edge. He had decided that he would sit in the garden and attempt to sort through his thoughts. A lot had happened in such a short space of time. His semi-peaceful existence at Hogwarts had came to a dramatic close with Severus being forced to kill the closest to a father that he had ever had; the great Albus Dumbledore. It seemed to Severus that he had made unbreakable vows left, right and centre. Near the end Severus had decided that he was going to break the vows and take the punishment with grace. That was until his young friend found out

Severus sighed heavily as his thoughts turned to all that was wonderful in his dark, repressive world; Hermione Jean Granger. Somehow, and Severus could not remember exactly how it had happened, he and Hermione had became close friends. They managed to catch brief snatches of time to speak face to face; mostly by him assigning her detentions. For the most part though they corresponded by owl; Hermione demonstrating her astounding intellect and hidden cunning by claiming that she was writing to Viktor Krum. Severus remembered him vaguely as being the Bulgarian Quidditch Star who had been representing Durmstrang and had taken Hermione to the Yule Ball in her fourth year. In her letters she sometimes ranted bitterly about Harry and Ron and their treatment of her or generally her life at Hogwarts. Other times she started a discussion oh what new discovery she had made. Severus found delight in every single letter from her, no matter the contents. This was simply because they were letters from her, proof that she valued him n some small way. Severus had kept all the letters she had sent and had them locked away safely where they would be found only upon the time of his death.

Hermione offered her own brand of comfort to Severus and, unlike many others, felt sympathy for Severus' troubles but did not pity him as an individual. As the months had passed by she had grown to know him almost as well as he knew himself and, in the process, she had slowly found a place in his heart. He worried about her often and it had begun to take a toll on him. His skin had become even more sallow than before and he had developed even darker shadows under his eyes. They looked like bruises, or some tribal war paint, depending on what way you were looking at it.

Severus remembered Hermione's reaction when she had discovered he intended to break the unbreakable vows. He remembered it well. He had expected rage from her but surprisingly enough that was not what he had been given. Tears had spilled down her cheeks and she had clutched tightly onto him as though he were about to fade out of existence there and then unless she held him with the grip of the dead. She had, for all intents and purposes, begged for him to reconsider. Severus' resolve on the matter had been strong but he had not factored in the effect Hermione's sadness and desperation would have on him. At that moment he had broke. Together they had held onto the other tightly, as though it was the last day of the world for them both. In a way it was. They had attempted in vain to sooth one another as best as they could. The next night he had killed Albus Dumbledore

Severus was immersed so deeply in his thoughts, quite lost in fact, that he did not noticed Lucius till he sat down on the bench beside him. Even then, he felt Lucius more than saw him. Severus shook his head, bringing himself back to the present, trying to clear his mind and focus on Lucius.

"I was looking for you earlier Lucius. Where were you?" Severus asked, deliberately not turning to look at the blonde haired man, continuing to stare hard at the water I the fountain. He was struggling to wipe his mind clean of all thoughts related to Hermione and his position of double agent. He could not look to Lucius whilst these thoughts were still dominant in his mind. Or perhaps that was what he needed to do

"I was in my study. Severus. I. Well I…" Lucius stuttered, tripping over his own words. Severus felt a spark of irritation flare up inside him and turned his head to look at Lucius.

"Spit it out man!" Severus said sharply, examining the blonde carefully in a clinical manner. He looked mildly confused as well as slightly pained and this concerned Severus to no end

"I need you to help me Severus. I can't do this anymore" Severus felt a leap of fear as his old friends face morphed into anguish. It was an expression that Severus knew very well; Lucius' heart was hurting. Severus had never seen it before in Lucius, nor had he ever heard of it. It shocked him, but not as badly as what Lucius said and did next

"I need my family back. There's only one way to do it" Lucius quickly leaned in close to Severus. He was close enough that his smooth, blonde hair stroked Severus' cheek gently. Almost immediately Severus began to recall long ago memories that he had no revisited for years, fighting to stop his body from responding as Lucius' breath tickled his ear

"I want you to send a message to Potter. He must find her, she will tell him how to destroy Voldemort" Lucius whispered quietly, his voice smooth and rich. Severus was shocked into silence, a coldness crawling through his body. Lucius pulled back and locked his gaze with Severus. His eyes were filled with pain, misery, a desperate longing and something different. The last Severus had seen it had been in her warm, honey brown eyes. Hope. That hope gave Lucius' ice blue eyes a beautiful sparkle to them and it made Severus' breath catch in his throat. His once proud friend, a man of such beauty that he could pass for a Veela, had been broken. Yet he had hope and it made him even more handsome than he had ever been before. Lucius reached up with his hand and gently ran his fingers through Severus' slick black hair. His other hand rested on Severus' cheek, the thumb tracing circles on the smooth skin. Severus shuddered involuntarily

"I want my family back. This is the only way" Lucius's voice was filled with determination, despite the barely audible edge of desperation creeping in at the end. Severus was not a double agent for nothing and knew the only way he could be sure Lucius was not setting him up would be to insist upon an Unbreakable Vow being made. He would not do that though for two reasons. Firstly, Severus knew that Lucius would never betray him. Lucius was his best friend, his brother in arms, and only lover. Severus trusted him inexplicably. He was as sure of Lucius's loyalty to him as he was that his heart would shatter if he lived to see the woman he loved marry another. Secondly, if he did betray him it would not matter. Severus had little use left in his life and few would mourn him. If he did live through the war then he would have to watch Hermione marry some fool and he could not bear that. He would lose her and with her his reason to live. It would kill him. For Severus Snape, life offered only misery and woe, with mild reprieves such as Lucius and Hermione. Even then, he could not have them both completely.

"Very well Lucius. I trust you. We will keep Draco safe, do not worry about your son" Severus put his hand on Lucius's shoulder. Lucius shook his head and chuckled slightly, ceasing to play with Severus' hair. His hand was still on Severus' cheek though

"It is not Draco. My Aunt, Christina Mallory Malfoy. She deserves to come home. I need her Severus" Lucius gasped and immediately removed his hand from Severus. He gasped quietly and tipped his head back to look up at the few stars sprinkled across the dark expanse of sky, eyelashes fluttering as he tried to blink back a few tears. Severus sat there numbly, watching his friend carefully. He did not know what he could do that would be acceptable within the confines of friendship. So he sat there and waited till Lucius reached his hands out for Severus again. Severus immediately took hold of Lucius' hands and pulled the other man closer to him, wrapping his arms around the blonde. Lucius leaned his head against Severus and stared out at the water in the fountain, a glazed look entering into his eyes. They lapsed into silence as Lucius became tangled within his thoughts. Severus attempted to remove his arms from around Lucius. Lucius placed his hands on Severus' arms, holding them in place. Severus looked back to the fountain, sighing softly, as he found himself slipping back into his own troubled thoughts, grateful for Lucius being there with him


	4. The Lead

**Authors note: One review, woot! =D Thank you neverest. Hope your still enjoying the story readers, and I also hope you like this chapter too. Now we have Hermione's pov and then we are right back to where we were at the start with Voldemort's pov. Enjoy =D - Bee x**

Hermione sat up from bed, looking round the tent, sighing heavily as she did so. For a few brief moments she had thought that they were all back in Hogwarts ad as safe as they could be in a dangerous world. The reality was unbearable harsh in comparison. Her, Harry and Ron were on the run. The Ministry of Magic had fallen to Voldemort as Harry had correctly predicted and the world was a deadly place. The muggle-born genocide would soon begin and Hermione was in the firing line. At least until the glamour's were removed. Not knowing who she was Hermione was sure they would take a paternity test, not wanting to run the risk of punishing a pure blood. Then the truth would come out and Hermione's world would be tipped over on its side. It would be a momentous occasion for her; she would finally find out the secrets of her past. The only clue that Hermione had was the locket she wore permanently round her neck. It was untarnished silver with a blue 'R' engraved on the smooth casing. Hermione's hand went to the locket and she fingered it thoughtfully for a few moments before opening it and turning it on the chain so as to inspect the contents. On one side there was a small mirror and on the other a small wizarding photograph. The photo showed a handsome young man holding tightly onto his wife. She smiled sweetly, looking rather plain next to her husband. Nestled in her arms was a small baby who looked up at her parents adoringly, one thin, and small arm extended towards the man, her father. Hermione was that baby. Every day Hermione wondered exactly what had happened to destroy such a beautiful scene as this. She could not believe that her birth parents had not loved her, not with the locket as evidence

As she looked down at the picture the man kissed his wife. She handed the baby over to him and he lifted his daughter up, planting a kiss on her nose whilst his wife smiled and laughed, reaching her hand out to tickle the baby's side. Hermione was still for a moment before breaking down the completely. She curled herself up into a ball and fell back onto the bad, crying out all of her pain softly. Then Hermione felt slight pressure on the section of mattress directly beside her head. She lifted her head and found something unexpected but totally welcome.

The black crow watched her with an astounding intensity in dark eyes that were so familiar to her. The crow stood still before hopping forward until it was practically on her head. It then rubbed its small, sleek head against her cheek and Hermione couldn't help but giggle. The crow hopped a step back, taking a strand of her curly locks in its beak and pulling gently. Hermione sat up. The crow released the strand and hopped backwards a bit more before reaching a stop. Then, in a matter of moments, the crow transformed into the dark haired man Hermione longed for deep within her heart. She scooted closer to Severus Snape who immediately wrapped his arms around her, drawing her against him and holding her there with a tight, secure grip. Hermione felt the wave of sadness that had crashed over her subsiding and dwindling away until there was nothing left. She felt Severus rub one of his hands up and down her back before releasing her from his warm, comforting embrace. Silently, Hermione mourned the loss

"Thank you for being here. Why are you here though? It's really dangerous" Hermione exclaimed in a hushed whisper, fearful that Harry and Ron would walk in at any moment. Hermione knew what their reactions would be. Both boys would fly into a rage. Harry would not only try to kill Severus but both he and Ron would push her away, naming her as a traitor. Hermione would not be able to cope with that

"I am here to deliver a message. There is a woman, find her. She can help you to defeat the Dark Lord" Hermione looked at Severus, her eyes wide as she fearfully imagined how he could possibly have gotten hold of the information. She was so thankful that he had not been caught leaking it to her. If he had, the punishment, she could not imagine it for fear her heart would break with sorrow and pain

"Oh Severus. How do we find her?" Hermione asked eagerly, trying to push thoughts of Severus' death from her mind. She was sorely tempted to chastise him for putting himself at risk and being so reckless. She had done this many times before and each time she did he laughed at her feeble attempt, hysterically so the first time.

"I have a miniature of her. I'm sure you will be able to find some way to track her with it. Talented, intelligent young witch that you are" Hermione's cheeks flushed at the compliment, lapping up his praise like a hungry dog, as he removed a small circular portrait from his pocket. He held it out to her and she took it, her fingers brushing against his hand and sending a jolt of feeling through her. She locked her eyes with his, dark eyes that she loved so much. Reluctantly Hermione tore her gaze away and looked down at the miniature, examining the woman. Hermione's initial observation was that she was beautiful. Then, as she looked at her more closely, Hermione realized that there was something familiar about her; she just couldn't put her finger on it

"She looks familiar to me. Somehow" Hermione mused to herself, continuing to stare down at the miniature, her brain working frantically to figure out why the woman looked familiar. That was until Severus reached for the open locket dangling from her neck. Hermione froze then slowly looked up. She waited for a few heartbeats before she flinched away from him, allowing the locket to slip from his fingers. He had an unreadable expression on his face. That expression never bode well

"Where did you get that Hermione?" Severus asked, his voice quiet and soft. His gaze flickered upwards from the locket at her neck to look deep into her eyes, almost as though he were attempting to probe her mind. He probably was. Thankfully for Hermione she had practised Occulmency without telling anyone, it was her secret weapon, and she had found she was good at it. She held her head high and concentrated all of her power on keeping her mind protected. A ghost of a smile crossed Severus' face before his expression returned to passive

"My adoptive parents gave me it last year. When I turn seventeen, the glamour's will wear off and I can find my birth parents. That is if they're still alive, and if they want me" Hermione explained, trying to keep herself detached from what she was saying. The prospect of finding out who she was then being dismissed by her parents was enough cause for tears. As she spoke, Hermione felt a sudden weight lifting from her chest. It had been her secret for nearly a year and she could not tell anyone. It was such a relief to finally be able to do so. Severus sighed heavily before standing up and turning to Hermione, who watched him with eager anticipation

"Find her, and she will help you. Trust me on this Hermione. I will see you again soon" Severus then knelt down before Hermione and took hold of her hands in his. She was positive her heart skipped a beat there as he knelt before her, his hands holding hers, and giving her one of the greatest gifts; hope

"Keep safe Tarka" Hermione smiled at his use of the nickname he had granted her. After he had seen that her patronus was an otter he thought that the name of Tarka would be fit for her. Hermione nodded and smiled sadly, watching as Severus transformed back into a crow and flew out of her tent, leaving her, once again, totally and completely on her own. Harry and Ron were probably both still sleeping

Hermione sighed and stretched her body like a cat, sighing as she did so, before hurriedly buzzing round her tent, dressing herself quickly. She didn't even bother trying to brush the curly, untameable mess that was her hair. It was a waste of her time and time was something she did not have in abundance. When she was ready Hermione strode out of her tent, ready to go and wake Harry and Ron. As such she was surprised to see former already was awake. Harry James Potter looked up from by the remnants of a small campfire they had built the night before. A small smile lit up his face as he saw Hermione. She returned the smile weakly, coming to rest herself on the ground beside Harry

"Morning Mione. Are you ok? You look like you've been crying again. You ready to tell me about it yet?" Harry asked, every word attempting to offer comfort and show friendly concern. Hermione looked at Harry for a few moments and sighed. It was going to be her birthday soon enough and then the glamour's' would fade away. This was probably the only time she would manage to get Harry on his own. Out of Harry and Ron, Harry was the most understanding.

"Look Harry. I really don't know how to say this, so just bear with me ok?" Hermione asked, satisfied with Harry's immediate nod.

"Your mother's blood magic ended when you turned seventeen a few months ago. Well, my glamour charms too will end. Harry, my parents; they aren't my birth parents" Even to Hermione she knew that what she had said sounded ridiculous as she hadn't explained it very well at all. Harry was still smiling. Hopefully he had understood what she'd been trying to say.

"Thanks for the heads up Mione. Do you know who your birth parents are?" Harry asked soberly, the smile disappearing, as he grew serious. Hermione shook her head sadly and Harry pulled her into a hug. She relished the comfort he was giving her, she just couldn't help wishing that she was still in Severus' embrace rather than Harry's.

"It doesn't really matter you know. You're still our Mione. Rule adhering, bookworm Mione" Harry said quietly, increasing his grip on Hermione tightly, almost as though to let her know that he would never abandon her

"Rule adhering for the most part" Hermione muttered, a smile creeping it's way onto her face as she remembered their formation of the DA. Harry chuckled softly in agreement before letting go of Hermione and pulling back so as to see her face a bit better.

"Anything else you want to tell me before Ron wakes up? You are still a girl right?" Harry questioned, quickly receiving a smack across the back of his head from a laughing Hermione who, if she was being honest, was only slightly offended. She was well aware that Harry was merely jesting.

"There is actually. A friend of mine has given us some information. Don't ask who it is, I won't tell you" Hermione was not a fool, despite seeming to constantly endanger her life. She knew well what would happen if Harry found out Severus was her friend and informant.

"Do you trust them?" Hermione nodded immediately, her brain not even needing to process Harry's question. Harry sighed before flashing his friend a tried smile. In that one moment, more than any other, Hermione could see the weight of the world on her friend's shoulders.

"Then I trust them. What's this information" Harry asked, his face setting into a mask of seriousness. Hermione withdrew the miniature from her pocket and handed it to Harry

"We are to find her. She knows an easier way to defeat Voldemort. I'm guessing she knows where all the Horcruxses are and what traps we will have to by-pass to destroy them" Hermione explained, her voice the same tone she used when giving a textbook answer in class. Harry nodded and carefully examined the miniature. He seemed to hesitate between two choices before finally making his decision

"Can you think of a spell to find her?" He asked Hermione, giving the miniature back.

"I'll have to reference and cross reference but I think I can find one" Hermione said happily, joyful at the prospect of hitting the books again. She found such immense joy in books, a joy that none of her friends could understand, save Severus. It was at that moment that Ron decided to make his entrance and trudged out of the tent he and Harry shared.

"What's going on?" He asked immediately, sensing that he'd missed out on something important. After he had spoken he let loose a massive yawn. Harry looked to Hermione and smiled before turning to Ron who waited for an answer

"We have a new lead"


	5. Recall

**Authors note: Sorry this is so short, it's actually quite difficult to write Voldemort, I can't really elaborate as much as I can with say Severus and Hermione. Oh I'd just like to say that Lucius and Hermione won't end up paired together as such, they're just the most important in their two seperate plotlines. However, they will end up close, take a guess as to why, I'll give you a clue; sex on legs *drools* Anyway, enjoy =D Oh, and has anyone figured out Christina's importance to Voldemort? Have a think and let me know - Bee x**

The plans were finally set in motion and Voldemort was pleased to say the least. Finally, he would achieve nearly all that he desired in his existence. His loyal servant, Severus Snape, had been placed as Headmaster of Hogwarts to lead and influence the younger generation. He had sent the Carrows with him to help govern the school but mainly to keep an eye on Severus and his activities. Voldemort had always been wary of the intellectuals amongst his followers for it was very rare to find blind obedience within them, they could not be taken in so easily by his words. Severus was one of these followers. Lucius Malfoy was another but Voldemort had the Elder Malfoy under his thumb. He had punished him repeatedly for the more minor of offences, forcing him into submission, but that was for another reason. That reason was one Christina Mallory Malfoy. Voldemort hissed as his thoughts once again turned to her, as they had done frequently. She was the siren who had captured him. Her song had transformed him into a willing captive, ready to die for her. That was till she broke him in the cruellest of ways. Voldemort remembered very well the feeling, almost as though they had been branded onto his heart. He remembered so much about his time with Christina, including the first day that he had been drawn to her

Tom Riddle gracefully sat down and settled himself comfortably next to his long time follower, Abraxsus Julien Malfoy. The day had been stressful for them both, or so Tom had led Abraxsus to believe. Tom had, of course, found no stress in it at all. They had sat their practice N.E.W.T's. Abraxsus thought it was completely pointless as they were only in their sixth year, and had repeatedly voiced his opinion on the matter, almost to the point where Tom wanted to kill him to keep him silent. Still, Tom did agree with his 'friend' to a certain degree. He personally enjoyed tests of any kind as they gave him the opportunity to shine above all the rest and project the image of a charming, studious young man. There was an ulterior motive behind this, as there always was with him. This helped to keep his true activities, intention and nature hidden from those who had the power to stop him early on in his plans, or did not share his views. Abraxsus was not one of these people, and yet even he did not know all. No one ever would, except for Tom himself. He would make sure of that

"_Pointless! Totally fucking pointless!" Abraxsus exclaimed angrily, and then proceeding to mutter other obscenities under his breath that Tom still managed to catch. He smiled secretively to himself at the predictability of his companion, before shaking his head and looking away from him. Tom's intention, whilst Abraxsus ranted, was to survey the Slytherin Common Room, searching for potential recruits. His search abandoned him though when he caught sight of the most beautiful young woman he had ever laid eyes on. _

_She sat on her own, humming hauntingly to herself, the notes drifting over to caress Tom. She was searching through a large tome in her lap. Her hair was the same brilliant colour of Abraxsus' and fell down to pool in her lap, along with the book balancing on her knees. The length was obscene and put Tom in strong mind of Rapunzal in the Fairy Tale's of muggles. Her skin was as white as fresh, untouched snow, not a blemish visible to Tom's sharp eyes. Despite her beauty and the grace suggestive in the way her fingers appeared to lovingly caress the book's pages, Tom could tell that she felt highly vulnerable and exposed. _

_Tom was broken out of his appreciation of the young woman by Abraxsus' hand resting on his arm. Tom turned his head sharply to glare at his 'friend', his iritance rising at Abraxsus' interruption of Tom's observation, for something that was probably going to be trivial and useless to him._

"_Finally noticed my sister than have you. I'll introduce you shall I? CHRISSY!" Abraxsus yelled as loudly as he possibly could, causing Tom to wince slightly and press his hands to his ears in some vain attempt to shield them for anymore loud noises exploding from Abraxsus. The young woman, looked up, her striking ice blue eyes finding Abraxsus instantly. It was obvious now to Tom that they were related. The hair was a similar colour of course, the eyes were the same also, and they both possessed the same distinctive Malfoy nose, betraying their wizarding nobility. They had a tendency to flaunt this in front of others, which did irritate Tom to a certain degree till he remembered that Abraxsus was under his power, or would be soon. _

_The girl smiled, her whole face lighting up like a new dawn, as she slept to her feet, appearing almost to dance across the floor to her brother. Abraxsus stood and held his arms wide open for her, a gentle smile on his face. Brother and sister embraced warmly before Abraxsus released her and gestured to Tom_

"_Tom. This is my sister, Christina Mallory Malfoy. Christina, this is my best friend, Thomas Marvelo Riddle" Tom resented the number of times Abraxsus had used his given name but swiftly managed to successfully push that resentment away. He would deal with it, and Abraxsus, later. He rose to his feet and, in true gentlemanly fashion, bowed courteously to Christina. He took her unresisting hand and placed a gentle kiss on it, looking upwards as he did so as to gauge her reaction. Her cheeks flushed slightly, the skin creamy around the blush, her lips as red as a rose. Tom was surprised that he had not noticed before_

"_A pleasure to meet you Miss Malfoy" Tom said politely, exercising his charm as he always did with all the women. He was perfectly aware of how charming he could be when he wanted to, and he knew well what the reaction always was._

"_And to you Mr Riddle" Christina's reply was cold and crisp, her voice sounding as chill as a winter wind. Tom had been expecting her to act girlish and perhaps giggle, possibly bat her eyelashes at him. At the very least he expected her to request that he drop the formalities and call her by her first name. Tom had encountered any reaction other than this before and it stunned him into silence. Of course, her refusal to comply with his expectations suddenly made her all the more interesting to him. She presented a challenge and he would rise to it. He __**would**__ charm Christina Mallory Malfoy and make her his own to control_

Voldemort was broken out of his foray back into his memories by the sound of Bellatrix Lestrange's excited voice. He guessed instantly by the tone that she had brought him good news. If that were the case then perhaps he would not punish her for never ceasing to try seducing him

"My Lord. We have brought you the daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood" Bellatrix bowed quickly before throwing the girl to the floor at his feet. Voldemort's eyes immediately focused on the girl. As she lifted her head, blonde hair parting and thus allowing him to gaze upon her face, Voldemort saw Christina's face looking back at him, accusation in her eyes. That image faded as quickly as it had came and left Voldemort shaking with rage, rage that he could vent through this young girl to achieve his own ends.

Voldemort rose to his feet and pointed his wand at her, for all intents and purposes, shouting the one word 'crucio'. As she writhed uncontrollably on the ground in the greatest of pain Voldemort felt that savage pleasure he had been deprived of for so long. Every time he caught a glimpse of the girl's face, it was Christina's. This only served to fuel his rage and increased the force of his curse. The girl's screams rose, high and agonizing. It was music to his ears. Voldemort felt the satisfaction of a job well done sweep through him and he decided to relent, for the time being. The girl lay stretched out on the floor before him, twitching and trembling as the aftershocks of the curse racked through her fragile body. Voldemort turned his back on her in disgust

"You know what to do" He called out to the ballroom, not particularly concerned which of the Death Eater's followed the order, just so long as the Lovegood girl was out of his sight. The hair, it reminded him too much of Christina, as did the girl's youth. Christina. Would she never leave him alone? The memory of her had haunted him over the years, but never had it been as intensely and frequently as it had grown to in these past few months.

Voldemort returned to his throne like chair, leaning back, an inaudible sigh escaping him. As he reclined and mulled over the latest events he hoped that in his anger he had not killed the Lovegood child. She was of little use to him if she were dead. After all, they needed a living person on the Light to make the wandmaker Ollivander spill his secrets. Then there was the matter of forcing the girl's father to comply with his demands concerning the publishing of his damned magazine, The Quibbler.


	6. The Dark Lord's Displeasure

**Authors note: Hey everyone, apologies for lack of updates on anything, I've been a little busy this week. Now though, I have nothing to do really so hopefully loads of updates for you lucky lucky people. Anyway, here is chapter 5, Lucius' pov again and everything is beginning to unfold now, but still there are some answers to be got. Enjoy and please do drop me a line if you did or didn't like it. I'd hate to be writing away happily thinking your loving it and really, it's just gotten crap. I'm also open to any suggestions for inclusion in the story- Bee x**

Lucius had waited as patiently as he could, despite every day that passed bringing him no news of how his own plan was working out. The frustration grew with every passing hour of silence. He tried his hardest to keep it hidden but it was a difficult task. Severus had been at Hogwarts in his new post as Headmaster for weeks and there was no way that Lucius could contact him without the communication being discovered and him being swiftly punished for 'impudence' Instead he had to sit around playing the part of the handsome subservient blonde and wait to her news through the grapevine or be contacted by Severus himself. As the hours had ticked by Lucius had steadily became more and more irritable, so anxious for news from anywhere that he felt he would snap with the tension at any moment. Then, one day, Lucius happened to chance upon Dolohov and Yaxley speaking. Lucius would not learn anything if they seen him standing there. They would close up immediately, fearing The Dark Lord's displeasure. Tapping into what was left of the Manor's power, Lucius cloaked himself in invisibility and settled with his back against the wall to listen

"Have you told the Dark Lord?" Dolohov asked, quickly looking around to check that he and Yaxley were alone. His eyes ghosted over Lucius and the blonde released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding

"Not yet. I was on my way too when you stopped me" Yaxley grumbled irritably, looking contemptuously at Dolohov as he did so. Dolohov appeared to either be ignorant of the look on Yaxley's face or refuse to acknowledge it, so desperate was he for information

"Are you certain it was them?" Dolohov asked in a hushed whisper, sounding almost excited. Lucius had to lean forward and move a few steps closer to them to hear. Yaxley nodded his head in a quick, sharp movement

"Fenrir caught their scent. We didn't get them but we did take everything we thought was important, including a miniature" Yaxley explained. Lucius felt a thrill jolt through his body at the other Death Eater's words. Severus had gotten the miniature of them and they were going to find her and bring her home. Yaxley had evidence of this with the miniature. Why else, Lucius reasoned as he walked away, would they leave it behind? If it had just been Harry Potter and Weasley, Lucius would have worried immensely that they would not find her. It was widely reputed that they had only a basic knowledge of all spell work, seeming to have specialist talents in defensive spell work. The mudblo- no muggle born, Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of the age seemed to know most of the spells in creation, excluding those of the Dark Arts. She accompanied Potter and Weasley and Lucius knew that she would have found a way to locate Christina.

Lucius faltered in his step and turned to look back at Yaxley and Dolohov who had started walking away, heading to the ballroom. The curiosity that had damned him many times before flared up within him and Lucius could not help but follow behind them, still cloaked by the Manor's magic. Christina had reacted almost with fear at the prospect of coming to the Manor whilst the Dark Lord was still in residence, no matter how unwelcome he was. Lucius found himself wondering how the Dark Lord would react to the finding of her miniature at Potter's old campsite. He was about to find out, for better or for worse he did not know

The doors of the ballroom swung open for Yaxley and Dolohov, seemingly of it's own accord. Lucius very quickly slipped in behind them, the doors shutting with an ominous bang when he was in the room. He made his way over to one of the far corners, leaning the entirety of his weight against the wall. His eyes immediately moved to watch the Dark Lord carefully as Yaxley approached him. Yaxley bowed, as was customary, and waited, crouched down, for the Dark Lord to speak.

"What news do you bring us Yaxley?" The Dark Lord asked in that skin crawling hiss of his. Lucius shuddered from the revolting feeling that swept through him at the sound. Yaxley rose to his feet again

"When we arrived we found the campsite abandoned. Fenrir caught their scent everywhere" Yaxley waited, almost fearfully for the Dark Lord's reply. Lucius knew Yaxley's look well, he was unsure if he was about to receive punishment or not. The Dark Lord inclined his head, obviously sensing that Yaxley had more to say. Yaxley took a deep breath, relieved that he had evaded punishment, before ploughing on

"We did find something. I suspect that they left to look for this person" The Dark Lord lazily held his hand out as Yaxley moved closer. He dropped the miniature in the Dark Lord's hand. Lucius leaned forward and watched even more closely than before. This was what he had been waiting for.

The Dark Lord was completely still and silent. He rivalled a statue as he sat there, looking down at the miniature, his entire being frozen. His already pasty skin had become even whiter, something Lucius had not thought was even possible. He remained like this for a few moments that seemed to last for hours before suddenly rising to his feet. Lucius had a horrible feeling of dread rise up in him as the Dark Lord came to his feet

"HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED!" The Dark Lord shrieked dreadfully, whipping his wand from his robes and casting a forceful 'crucio' at Yaxley. Yaxley fell to his knees, squealing like a stuffed pig. If it were under any other circumstances Lucius would have felt satisfaction. Instead, all he felt was fear. The Dark Lord started firing off curses left, right and centre, not appearing to care who he hit. The Death Eaters scattered and ran, some still unlucky enough to be felled by a 'crucio' or 'avada kedavra' Lucius watched the scene unfold before him with wide, fearful eyes. The terror was clawing at his insides and he desperately tried to remain silent. The Dark Lord's displeasure was always to be avoided but this was completely different. The Dark Lord's eyes glowed demonically and his body shook with rage as he massacred his followers. For the first time ever, Lucius finally witnessed the maniac behind the man, if he could even be called a man. The Manor trembled internally in fear and Lucius felt it, in part because he was still thankfully connected to the Manor's magic. It saved him from being victim to this unnecessary purge

The Dark Lord ceased in his spell casting for only a moment before he started firing off Severus' own pet curse, one that he had executed many with in his youth. Lucius watched on with horror that he thought would be a permanent part of his nature from now on. The Death Eaters hit the doors, yanking desperately at them, trying to open them. They would not open though and they were trapped. Several were hit with the 'Sectumsempra' and their screams were the worst, their death cry a horrific gurgle as they choked on their own blood. The Dark Lord's tremble ceased and he breathed in and out heavily, appearing mildly strained by his ferocious spell casting. The room was silent, the remaining Death Eaters trying to keep their rebellious bodies under control and focus on their Lord and Master

"Those of you left, find them and bring the woman to me, alive! Forget Potter, I will squash that fly soon enough. Just bring her to me!" The Dark Lord commanded. The remaining Death Eaters shook slightly with their fear. As one they nodded, bowing hastily, and fled for their lives. Lucius was frozen on the spot, terror running cold through his blood. The smell of death was heavy in the air, as Lucius shakily watched the Dark Lord. He ran his fingers across the miniature that had remained in his hand the entire time. There was an almost thoughtful expression on his face as his scarlet eyes drank in the image

"It is time you come home Chrissy, my love" The last two words were spoken in hushed tones and Lucius was barely able to catch them. He watched as the Dark Lord swept out of the room, his robes swallowing Christina's miniature. Lucius was surrounded by corpses but other than that he was alone. He could not move, not from fear but from shock. My love, the Dark Lord had called Christina 'my love' Lucius could not believe it. Of all the reasons to explain her desperate desire to stay away from the Dark Lord, this was one Lucius had never thought to consider as a possibility. Now Lucius's path was even clearer to him than it had been before. His mission was not just to bring his Aunt home. No, the Dark Lord had to be destroyed, for good, so Christina was free from the meglomaniac's obsession with her. It had to be an obsession, Lucius thought to himself as he shakily walked out of the room, stepping over bodies and trying not to vomit. It couldn't possibly be anything else. Christina did not return his feelings and never had done. Lucius was sure of that


	7. The Son and His Father

**Authors note: Here's chapter 6 for you, hopefully this isn't all going too slow for you. Anyway, enjoy =D And don't hesitate to leave me a comment about the chapter, or if your new to the story, the piece as a whole- Bee x**

* * *

Severus could scarce believe how drastically wrong the world had gone in such a short space of time. It was a version of hell where the delinquents and those whose only goal in life was to spread pain, death, suffering and their own gratification, had been let loose to rule. Severus had known better than most the catastrophic and life changing effect one death could have; he had never suspected that Albus Dumbledore's death would do such a thing. After all, Lily's death had spurred him to renounce the Death Eater ways and crawl to Albus asking for forgiveness, offering information, and desiring to make right in the world. The entire wizarding world knew now what Severus had known since that fateful Halloween night and soon they would know again. One momentous battle, the Final Battle, would herald either salvation or doom. Either Voldemort would fall finally and the Wizarding World would have the salvation it desperately longed for. If Harry Potter fell though; it did not bear thinking about. Severus sighed heavily and glared hatefully over at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, who was attempting to feign sleep, in the proper portrait fashion, and failing rather dismally in Severus' opinion

"Was this supposed to happen?" Severus asked the portrait quietly, trying to resist blasting the other portraits to oblivion. They were listening in like the gossip mongerers they were, some of them not even trying to hide it. At the sound of Serverus' voice Albus opened his eyes, fluttering them as if to suggest that he had just been woken from slumber. He ceased this immediately at the expression on Severus' normally expressionless face. It clearly read 'I'm onto you old man', a look that Severus had used many times before in his dealings with Albus

"Was what supposed to happen?" Albus questioned, the normal twinkle in his eyes temporarily abandoned. He was perceptive enough to know that light heartedness was not what was called for in the situation. Severus sighed again and ran his fingers through his slick hair, feeling every year of his age and more. He gestured to the large room that was now his office, the Headmaster's office

"This. Me being Headmaster. You dead. This entire fucked up world!" Severus explained angrily, his previously suppressed rage fighting desperately to claw it's way free from the vessel that was his body. Albus had known Severus for most of the younger man's life and so knew instantly that Severus was feeling despair and trying to mask it in the only way he knew; with anger. Severus was perfectly aware that Albus knew all of his defence mechanisms and as the older man's eyes roamed over his body with pity and sorrow in the expression, he summoned all of the loathing he could muster and directed it towards the previous headmaster's portrait in one single look. Albus could not help but chuckle and Severus turned away from him, once again unable to look upon the face of the man he had killed. The mentor and the father Severus wished he had had, no matter the he was a manipulative old bastard. It had all been for a good cause, and Severus had killed him. Every day the guilt burrowed it's way deeper into his heart and every day the pain in his very soul increased. Severus Snape had been trapped in a vicious cycle practically from day one of his miserable, hate filled life, and it was only getting worse. His life, his world, was darkness with only one small but vibrant light trying to chase away the growing darkness ready to consume him; Hermione

"We will win this war Severus. Listen to me. We will. And we will win because of you" Severus could not contain himself and snorted at what the older man had just uttered. Albus Dumbledore was ever the optimistic fool, even in death. Severus hoped desperately with his every waking moment that they would defeat the Dark Lord, but he knew it would not be because of him but rather the Golden Trio. Severus was no hero, he never would be, he wasn't hero material unlike Harry Potter. The boy did not want the fame, and to be the hero of the hour but he would do what was required of him. His sidekick, the imbecile Weasley, was desperate for the fame and glory and there was times where Severus was unsure if he fought to preserve what was good and right, or if he fought for the glory it would bring him. Poverty did that to you and Severus knew it well. Then there was Hermione, if that was even her real name. In an attempt to steer his thoughts away from self-loathing and pity, Severus instead focused on Hermione's now questionable parentage. Talk of War when it was raging around them all was counter- productive. The mystery of Hermione's family however would only yield results.

"What do you know of Miss Granger's past?" Severus asked, curious to discover if Albus had known all along and had chosen to deprive Hermione of this information. Severus wouldn't put it past the man. After all, he had done it before. Severus turned to face the portrait again just as Albus cocked his head ever so slightly to the side, a look of curisoity on his old, heavily lined face

"Why, only what you know Severus" Severus knew lies when he heard them, he knew the signs that he had to look for. He would have been a dreadful spy if he hadn't. As soon as the first word left his mouth, Severus knew that Albus Dumbledore was lying unashamedly through his teeth. He clenched his fists at this side, hearing the bones in hands cracking in response, and tried to restrain himself from growling at the portrait. Severus hated being lied to in normal circumstances (he laughed inwardly as there was nothing that was ever normal about the circumstances he found himself in) let alone where a delicate issue was being discussed. Hermione was important to him and this issue with her past was important to her, therefore important to him too. Her 'friends' were petty and prejudiced enough to turn their backs on her when they discovered the truth of her paternity. If this happened, the Wizarding World would be lost. Harry Potter needed Hermione's intellect and friendship to survive, he had proven this in his first year when keeping the Dark Lord possessing Quirrel from the Philosophers Stone and the immortality it offered. He needed her, more than Weasley, to survive to complete his destiny. With so much at stake Severus could understand why Albus hadn't proclaimed the truth to the entire world from Hogwart's battlements. He could at the very least though have told the young woman who agonized over who she really was. She probably thought that her parents had not wanted her, despite what the photo in the locket showed. Severus knew that feeling well, what with being despised by his jealous father for being a wizard

"You can lie to everyone else Albus, but don't lie to me. You insult me with your lies" Severus watched Albus critically for the older man's reaction. His head was hung slightly as though in shame. Severus sneered at this, not willing to play the game the old man was instigating. Severus had had enough games; he was tired of them all. He was tired of Albus' games and he was tired of his other Master, the Dark Lord, and his games

"Why didn't you tell her? Do you know how she feels right now? In tears as she tries to find out who she is? Her heart breaking with the thought of her parents not wanting her. Do you know how it feels to be unloved!" Severus took a deep breath after his miniature tirade and took a step back from Albus. He held his hands up like one would in surrender or if they were trying to block something from hitting them. His hands shook slightly with the anger that had been brought to the surface. He was still for a few moments before letting his hands drop and return to his sides

"How would you know exactly how Miss Granger feels my boy?" Albus asked slyly, his eyes twinkling madly. Severus did not miss the emphasis on the word 'exactly' and barely managed to catch himself from saying anything. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he noticed the twinkle, as if he could not. He would have had to have been blind not to notice it.

"Stop twinkling at me you old fool" Severus murmured in an almost fond manner. Albus smiled at him as Severus approached, stopping directly in front of the portrait. Unlike the other portraits that were practically on the ceiling, Albus' was within reach. Severus rose on the balls of his feet to tenderly brush his fingers against the bronze plaque reading 'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore' which was cemented onto the frame of the portrait. Albus' smile became tinged with sadness and Severus took a deep, shuddering breath

"I feel so lost without you here now" Severus uttered softly, his expression filled with the sorrow, grief and pain he felt could consume him at any moment. The mask of cold indifference had been cracked open and lay shattered at Severus' feet

"I am here Severus, my boy. I will always be here for you, my son" Albus uttered the word 'son' almost as a whisper, tears welling up in his eyes as Severus smiled up at him sadly. Severus felt as though Albus was his father in everything but biology, and it appeared that Albus felt the same. Severus let his fingers linger on the plaque for a few moments more, thinking of all he had lost, and praying silently that Hermione lived through the War. He had lost the woman he had loved in his youth, thanks to his own foolishness, and he had been forced to kill the man he considered to be the only father worth having. Severus did not know if he could live with Hermione dying too

"She will live, and you will live for her" Albus said, almost as though he had read Severus' mind. Severus shook his head, immediately slipping back into the persona that he had been forced to be for so many years. He moved away from the portrait and seated himself behind the Headmaster's desk. As he made to sit down in the Headmaster's chair he caught sight of Fawkes' empty perch out of the corner of his eye. To see Fawkes would bring Severus so much comfort, as was the way of phoenix'. Severus did not know if it was an unconscious action on their part, and frankly he did not care. There was much more to occupy his thoughts and his mind than that

He sighed and settled himself in the chair before picking his quill up and dipping it in the inkpot, immediately beginning to scratch away at the plain sheet of parchment before him. He could feel Albus' eyes on him and he transferred his gaze quickly to the portrait before returning to his work. Albus' blue eyes seemed possessed by that almost manic twinkle and Severus shook his head.

"Some things never change" He murmured to himself, secretly happy that he finally had something to help ground him in this dark, ever changing and distorting world. Albus said nothing in reply, Severus didn't know if he had even heard him. He merely smiled knowingly at the dark haired spy and continued to twinkle


	8. The Black Forest

**Authors note: Apologies for lack of update on this. Hermione's chapters are normally longer, but there is a reason for this being rather shorter than before (I really needed to be moving onto the proper action) Anyway enjoy =D - Bee x**

* * *

Hermione had been working diligently to discover the whereabouts of the woman in the miniature. That task was not particularly difficult and she had, rather quickly, found a location. The difficult came though when they tried to get themselves to her location. With plenty of hard work, time, resilience and heavy packs of food for the walking stomach that Was Ron Weasley, they had finally reached the small cottage. The cottage was in the midst of the Black Forest of Germany. The cottage was situated in a small grove surrounded by tall trees with thick trunks. These trees were nowhere near as intimidating as those of the Forbidden Forest but they were daunting enough. Their formation was unusual, as they appeared to be acting almost like sentry's of nature to try and protect the cottage they surrounded. The cottage itself was small and quaint; the walls bleached white with ivy crawling upwards to encompass it in a protective layer. The roof was thatched and the structure itself was surrounding by a small picket fence allowing for there to be a small garden filled with flowerbeds and thick green grass. Hermione summarised that this was a good enough place to live in, if one did not want to be found. They had found this woman though, despite her best efforts to keep them away, and both Harry and Ron were eager to extract information from her. Hermione did not share in this though for she was still puzzling over how exactly the woman had appeared so familiar to her. At the same moment Hermione was still trying to solve the long time mystery of her parentage. Amidst all this she battled with a ferocious longing in her heart for Severus. She wanted him to be sitting with her, holding and comforting her. She wanted him to be attempting to romance her at least once every day, rather than Ron.

"I think we're here Mione" The sound of Harry's voice, quickly followed by his hand gently placed on her shoulder, wrenched Hermione from her thoughts. She smiled slightly to Harry before pushing open a small gate joined to the fence. She carefully but confidently made her way up the cobbled path leading to the wooden front door, Harry and Ron following behind her rather like frightened children. She sighed and rapped three times on the door in a brisk, efficient manner, before politely taking a few steps back and bumping into Harry and Ron. They waited. No answer. Hermione knocked again. They waited. No answer. Once more, Hermione knocked. They waited and when Hermione was just preparing to knock once again, the door silently swung open. There was no one standing in the doorway.

Hermione hesitated for a moment before shaking her head as if to dismiss some nonsense thought from her mind, before boldly stepping forward and crossing the threshold into the house. Harry and Ron nervously followed behind her. The situation was actually rather comical. The two boys behind her could handle facing Death Eaters and some of the greatest evil to grace this world with minimal fear, and yet a door opening of it's own accord spooked them rather badly. Hermione stopped her progress through the house when she reached what appeared to be a living room. She put a hand out behind her to stop Harry and Ron. They stopped and, blessedly, remained silent.

The room itself was sparsely furnished; containing a single armchair by the fireplace (which had a small fire burning within it), a small glass table and a frayed rug that looked has though it had once been luxurious. A woman stood by the fireplace, a glass of what appeared to be shining crystal in her hand. The small, dancing flames in the fireplace reflected off the glass, and cast a shadow across the woman's face. The glass itself was filled with a clear liquid and the woman appeared to be contemplating it as though it were a puzzle that needed to be solved, rather than a glass containing a liquid. Hermione waited for the woman to notice them, loathe to interrupt her but at the same time desperate to speak to her. As though she had heard Hermione's desire the woman turned her head to them and she locked her gaze with Hermione's.

Hermione gasped, her eyes registering what she was seeing but her rational, and logical, mind disagreeing. The woman, she looked exactly the same as she had in the miniature. The miniature looked as though it was nearly fifty years old, and this woman didn't look a day older than she had in her miniature. It was the same face down to practically every last detail. The woman was wearing robes of a rich dark blue that looked as though they were made for an aristocrat, in direct and stark contrast to the rather dismal and poor look of the room she was standing in. A smile broke out over the woman's face and Hermione heard two sighs from behind her.

"We are terribly sorry to intrude upon you Ms but we were sent to find you" Hermione barely managed to stop herself from continuing on in her sentence and revealing that it had been at Severus' insistence that they had endeavoured to find her. That would be of no help to her at this moment, or any for that matter

"You were, and just in time I dare say" The woman replied, her voice rich and sweet. Hermione was unsure about the woman's meaning, but nevertheless she nodded in agreement.

"Onto business, for we do not have long. How many of the Horcruxses have you destroyed?" The woman questioned, taking a step closer to the trio. A shaft of sunlight that managed to break in through the window illuminated her face better and Hermione was taken aback by the sorrow that seemed to be embedded in the woman's bright blue eyes. She was also baffled by the woman's manner and her straight forward, no nonsense questioning. The woman was looking expectantly at Hermione, obviously believing that she was the leader of the group. Thankfully, Harry answered the question instead.

"Three. The diary, the ring and the locket" Harry answered, thus drawing the woman's attention from Hermione to him, much to Hermione's relief

"Three? Oh dear. That really is not good, not with so little time left. Listen; you must go to the Lestrange family vault in Gringotts. There you will find to cup of Helga Huffelpuff. Remember that you must kill the snake. As for the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, go to the place where wishes are granted, when they are required. The last Horcrux" The woman fixed her eyes on Harry's scar before looking away and to Hermione.

"You must discover it yourself. Here is something to help" The woman plunged a hand into her robes and removed a long, yellowed fang which she gripped the top of tightly, her hand as far away from the point as possible. Hermione's brain quickly recognized it as being a basilisk fang. The woman placed her crystal glass on the glass table before handing the fang to Harry.

"Remember what it did to the diary, and use it thus. You must leave now though. They are coming. They cannot find you here. Go now and fulfil your destinies" With those last words about fulfilling destiny the woman looked pointedly at Hermione. It made Hermione feel uneasy. Harry nodded, gripping the basilisk fang tightly as though it were going to disappear at any moment.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, obviously unable to keep his curiosity reigned in. The woman sighed as Ron repeated the question from behind Hermione's left shoulder. Hermione had been wondering how long it would be before Ron spoke.

"I am a lonely woman, who just wants her family back. I want to embrace my nephew and tell him all will be well. I want to be able to lay flowers at my brother's grave, and honour him properly. I want to be free from fear" The woman's voice was filled with passion and unshed tears. It pulled at Hermione's heartstrings to be sure

"What is your name?" Harry asked softly, his emotions obviously roiling deep within him. Still Hermione could see them; she could almost feel them, perhaps because they mirrored some of her own. The anger at Voldemort for being so cruel, the sympathy for this woman, and the overwhelming curiosity for her identity to be revealed

"My name? I am Lady Christina Mallory Malfoy" The woman said proudly, drawing herself up to her full height, tipping her head upwards slightly. In that moment she looked every inch the aristocrat she obviously was. That was when everything started making sense to Hermione. She looked familiar because she looked like Lucius Malfoy, minus the eyes. This woman's eyes were a bright, entrancing blue, rather than a stormy grey. Hermione heard a hiss from Harry, and a muttered 'bloody hell' from Ron, still behind her. Hermione turned to look at Harry. Rage was sketched onto every part of his face and that was when Hermione noticed his eyes. They were scarlet, like Voldemort's. Hermione took steps backwards, slipping past Ron, even as Harry's eyes returned to their normal colour.

Hermione's heart pounded with the fear that was seeping through her body like a poison in her veins. Voldemort had just seen them, of that she was sure. He knew everything now. All was lost for them. That was when the entire house shook, and Hermione hit the floor. She felt a burst of pain in her head. There were loud shouts, cracking sounds, a smash as though glass had been broken. Hermione tried to open her eyes but found that she could not. The pain in her head seemed to grow in intensity as she tried and she heard a cry escape from her lips. Hands were pulling at her gently. Thinking that Harry or Ron were pulling her to safety Hermione allowed the darkness that was fighting to take her engulf her whole being as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	9. The Secret Of Capture

**Authors note: I just can't seem to write as much as Voldemort, as I can with Severus and Hermione. Anyway, the secret is revealed here, wonder if any of you guessed it yet. Enjoy =D - Bee x**

* * *

The doors were thrown open with hardly any warning and Lord Voldemort rose from his throne like chair in eager anticipation. His body was live with it as he peered across the ballroom. Mulciber and Avery dragged two women into the grand ballroom all the way up to stand before Voldemort. They threw the women to the ground roughly before him. One of the women had outrageously curled brown hair and when she looked up at him with venom and pure, unadulterated hate in her brown eyes, Voldemort recognized her. Here before him was the mudblood friend of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger. He had not asked for her, but he could see how she would be useful, moreso than the Lovegood child would be. The other woman had her head bowed, as though in submission, but Voldemort knew that that would be very far from the truth behind the action. Finally, she was back. Painstakingly slowly she lifted her head, almost as though she sensed Voldemort's gaze upon her. As her eyes locked with the scarlet one's of Voldemort, he hissed in a mixture of shock and rage. She looked exactly the same! Not a day over twenty-one, just as he remembered her. Her lip curled into a snarl and the expression on her eyes very clearly read 'go and fucking burn in hell you bastard!' She always had been high spirited, and able to hold her own against any foe.

Voldemort could not resist laughing as he approached Christina and the mudblood. At his approach the mudblood began to uselessly fight against the restraints pinning her hands behind her back. Voldemort was about to crucio her for distracting him from his prize when he caught sight of a locket hanging from her neck. For a moment he froze, thinking that the locket was his own, Salazar Slytherin's. He was ready to strike her down. His eyes narrowed and he instantly realized his mistake. The locket was silver, not gold (although his paranoid mind had made him believe it was gold initially) and had an ornate 'R' engraved on it's surface, rather than an 'S' in minute emeralds. He turned away from the mudblood, dismissing her presence from his mind, and looked back to Christina. He felt a cold smile that would not be in any way friendly work it's way onto his snake like face. He bent down to her level and removed the gag tied round her mouth. Obviously she had given Avery and Mulciber hell with it for their abduction of her and the mudblood. As he removed the gag he gently caressed her cheek with his fingers, watching with satisfaction as her eyelids fluttered shut.

"I missed you Chrissy, my love" He said in a soft voice that only she could hear. When the gag was removed he dropped the material to the floor and continued to stroke her cheek, a gentle gesture that he was unaccustomed to giving. Even after years separate from her though, it still felt natural for him to do so.

"Did you miss me my love" Voldemort asked, his voice still with that same softness as before. Christina opened her eyes and looked at him with an expression he could not identify for he had never seen it on her beautiful face before. He had never seen it on any others before either. If he had to guess as to what the expression was, he would say some form of poorly disguised pain. She opened her mouth to speak and managed to croak out one word

"No" Voldemort's hand stilled and he watched her for a few moments, as though to search for a lie or any indication of deceit in her. He leaned forward and brushed his tongue from her jaw line up to her cheek. With yet another leap of satisfaction within him in as many moments, Voldemort felt her shudder from the contact. He did not care if her reaction came from desire or revulsion. All that mattered to him was that he had managed to garner a reaction from her. He pulled back, his scarlet eyes locking with her ice blue irises. He considered her for a few silent moments as though she were some puzzle or challenge, before moving forward again and pressing his thin lips to hers. Her entire body stiffened at the contact, but as his lips brushed against hers repeatedly in a soothing motion, she relaxed. Voldemort continued to kiss her, waiting for what he knew would inevitably happen. Suddenly, Christina began to return his kiss, as he had known she would.

As soon as she did Voldemort pulled back and, before Christina could do anything, he slapped her full across the face with all the force that he could muster, some of his anger channelled into that one motion. Her head snapped to the side with force of the blow and Voldemort took that opportunity to rise to his feet in one fluid motion and kick her to the ground. She fell on her back, her tied hands preventing her from stopping it, a wince of pain escaping from her full lips. Voldemort placed his bare foot on her abdomen, applying some pressure. Christina looked up at him, her expression a mixture of fury and betrayal. She was sensible enough not to speak though, knowing that she would probably suffer for it. At the expression on her face and in her eyes Voldemort felt a cruel smile creep onto his own visage.

"Now **you** know how betrayal feels" He hissed, pressing his foot down and increasing the pressure on her abdomen. This time a cry, rather than a wince, tore it's way from Christina's throat

"I am your Lord. I am your Master, Christina. I always have been, and you will do well to remember it!" Voldemort thundered, his eyes narrowed in anger at the woman beneath him. He placed particular emphasis on the words 'Lord' and 'Master' as he spoke. Christina's eyes were widened in fear and it disgusted Voldemort. Christina should not show fear; he would not kill her after all. He had thought she would have known him well enough to be aware of that. Perhaps not though, he had changed over the years after all, whereas she had not!

He tore his gaze away from her, and looked up to all the Death Eater's who were gathered in the ballroom, watching the display with trepidation, unsure what they should be doing.

"My loyal servants. I would like to introduce you to Christina Mallory Malfoy" Voldemort paused and transferred his gaze down to Christina, the cruel smile still fixed firmly on his snake like features "Riddle. My long lost wife"


	10. Revelations

**Authors note: My apologies for this one being rather shiort, but it always is with Lucius isn't it? I'm thinking of changing this to HG/SS in the characters section bit, because they have the most written about them. I orignally only put down HG/LM in order to represent the two different plotlines running, Hermione's with finding out who she really is, and her feelings for Severus, and Lucius with his aunt and Voldypants, who gets pawned by a computer, (Voldemort's Control Panel) Anyway, enough of my blathering on. I hope this update satisfys till I get the next chapter (Severus' pov) typed up. Enjoy- Bee x**

* * *

Lucius could not believe it. He had to have misheard. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be. He had barely been able to process that the Dark Lord had an obsession with his Aunt. Now he had to somehow attempt to make sense of this impossible new information he had been presented with. Wife. They were married! At the pronunciation Lucius had felt sick to his stomach and had immediately staggered out of the Ballroom, pulling himself from the protection of the Manor's magic when he was a reasonable enough distance from the ballroom to avoid being suspect. No one had known that he had been in the ballroom, that he had watched the proceedings with horror, anger and a desperate desire for vengeance. He had been relieved when they had brought the women in, Christina would be safe (Lucius had faith enough in her abilities), and the Granger girl was intelligent and adept enough to keep herself safe. So long as Potter had not been captured, all was not lost. There was still hope if Potter remained free. Lucius knew well enough what the Dark Lord's plans for Potter would be next. He would use the Granger girl to draw Potter to him. For this, she needed to be alive. From there, she would find her way to freedom. Lucius was as sure of this as he was of his own hair colour.

As he made his way along the halls of the Manor, Lucius focused on what he could do to help. Lucius was ready to think of practically anything if it would keep his mind away from the unfortunate and unavoidable truth. Unfortunately, he was not so lucky. Now that he thought on it; it all made sense, in some strange sickening way. Perhaps Christina would be able to serve as a suitable distraction for the Dark Lord, thus giving them all the time to work on defeating him. Lucius loved his family, of that there was never any doubt, but he was a Slytherin for a reason. Christina had also been a Slytherin and so Lucius knew that she would understand. He had to believe that. For once in his miserable life, Lucius' reasons were for the greater good.

"Lucius!" Lucius halted in his step and turned on his heel at the sound of her voice ringing along the hall. In the middle of the hallway, the proud and beautiful Narcissa Malfoy nee Black stood, her hands clasped together. Lucius sighed heavily, not in any mood to speak to her of their impending divorce. Then again, if he was being honest with himself, Lucius was never in the mood to discuss their divorce.

"Whatever it is Narcissa, we will speak of it later" Lucius replied, making a conscious effort to stop his tone from being so sharp. Narcissa's reply was to shake her head and cross the distance between them to stand beside Lucius. She placed one of her thin delicate hands on his arm and attempted to pat it in a way she obviously thought would be comforting.

"I heard about your Aunt. Bella is furious, you know how she feels about the Dark Lord" Narcissa paused and smiled weakly at her attempt to lighten the mood with what she thought was humour. Lucius looked at her disapprovingly. Narcissa's smile faltered and then very quickly disappeared.

"I do not appreciate your making light of the situation" He muttered sternly, feeling less than congenial to his wife at that present moment in time.

"She will come to you soon enough. This does not mean she doesn't love you" Narcissa said earnestly, trying to drive her point home in a less than subtle manner. She had absolutely no idea of exactly why Lucius was horrified and upset. From what he had gleaned in the Ballroom, Lucius had quickly assessed that his beloved Aunt was in turmoil. She did not want to love the Dark Lord, that was abundantly clear, but she did. It was obvious to everyone who bothered to look closely at her, and not keep sliding glances to the Granger girl. At the thought of her Lucius silently prayed that she was strong enough to survive through what the Death Eater's would subject her to.

Lucius could not imagine his Aunt's pain for he did want to love Narcissa, always had done since the very first day he had caught sight of her, and he did love her. That love had been strong once before, a long time ago, but now it was unrequiented and it burned within him. That after so many experiences together she could do this to him, wrench his still beating heart out of his chest and crush it under her expensive designer heels, all for her own hedonistic pleasure. When she left him, Lucius knew well enough that Draco would follow her. Narcissa was and always had been a wonderful mother. In comparison, Lucius was a horrible father. If he were in Draco's situation, he would choose Narcissa over himself, every time.

"I know that she loves me Narcissa, and I do not need your assurances on the matter. Now, I have business to attend to. I will see you in the due course" Lucius said as respectfully as he could before brushing Narcissa's hand from his arm like the hindrance it was. Under any other circumstances Lucius would be thrilled that Narcissa was trying to comfort him. The sentiment was ruined spectacularly though with him being perfectly aware that she hated him with a passion and was fighting tooth and nail for divorce.

Lucius continued walking, pointedly ignoring Narcissa's calls after him. He would not be her slave anymore. He did love her, he had only ever loved her, but, as he strode away, Lucius realized that he did not want her. This divorce would happen, sooner than Narcissa would want it to, and Lucius would be free to live his own life for once. Lucius sighed as his thoughts turned to Severus Snape. His Sev. With Narcissa removed from the picture Lucius could hold Severus as his own till they both found love in the opposite sex. Lucius somehow suspected that this would be rather soon in Severus' case. He knew his friend and lover well and, although he had not mentioned it, Lucius recognized the expression he had noted on Severus' fine features. Severus was in love, and Lucius hoped desperately that for his sake the object of his affections loved him in return, and lived to let him know it. Severus had barely managed to survive heartbreak once before. If Lucius was to be honest with himself, once more, he did not know if Severus could survive it a second time


	11. Saving Miss Granger

**Authors note: Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. Here we go, next chapter for you now though. Severus Snape to the rescuuuuuuuuue =D Enjoy - Bee x**

* * *

Severus was reading over the plan he had just finished writing when the all too familiar and unwelcome searing pain on his forearm disturbed him. His hissed and pressed his hand to the Dark Mark, instantly finding himself transported to the Malfoy Manor. The pain subsided instantly and Severus was relieved, as always. He was in the grand ballroom and the Dark Lord was seated before him. He bowed down low before the maniac, keeping the position of submission as he waited for the Dark Lord to bid him rise. When he did, Severus straightened, tall and proud, before his only living Master.

"Soon all this resistance against us will be crushed as the symbol of hope, Harry Potter, dies. Whilst bringing my wayward wife home, the Mudblood Hermione Granger was caught. With her we shall lure Potter to his long overdue demise" The Dark Lord's words rang through the room, reverberating against the walls. Severus' blood ran cold at the mention of Hermione, and was barely ale to contain himself when her capture was announced. He felt his heart begin to ache at the thought of her being hurt, and that raging fury rear it's head within him. He surreptitiously glanced over at Bellatrix Lestrange, whose entire body seemed to be vibrating from excitement, her eyes sparkling dangerously, her expression one of fanaticism. She would be more than happy to torture Hermione to within an inch of her precious life. Severus vowed that he would kill her if she hurt Hermione in any way at all

"I believe this calls for a celebration" As soon as the Dark Lord's words had reached them the Death Eater's grinned gleefully to each other. The Dark Lord gestured to the door of the Ballroom and they were opened wide. The woman in the miniature Lucius had given Severus was clutching tightly to Luna Lovegood and Hermione. Luna had her face pressed into the woman's side so he could not see the damage done to her. Hermione on the other hand was staring out at them all vacantly. Severus shuddered internally. Her expression horrified him; it was as though she had no life left in her. Severus managed to tear his gaze away from her vacant eyes and looked to the rest of her body, assessing the damage.

Deep claw marks covered her fragile petite body, some still oozing blood. Her clothes were shredded, hanging off of her and barely covering her more private areas. Everywhere else was exposed for all to see. It was obvious that Fenrir had gotten to her, which might explain why she was so withdrawn. He was a monstrosity. Severus felt sick with anger at the thought of that beast touching Hermione.

"Do with the girl's as you wish. Bring my wife to me" The Dark Lord ordered. In response the woman tightened her grip on both Luna and Hermione, drawing them even closer to her. It could have been a touching sight, that one small action. An attempt to try to protect and shield them from the evil that slowly advanced on them. It was futile though

Severus stood on the spot, frozen as he watched one death eater wrench Luna from the woman. Another death eater that Severus recognized with disgust, Avery, took hold of Hermione and gently encircled her in his arms. At his touch Hermione seemed to awake from her stupor and immediately begin to struggle, her eyes as wide as dinner plates, terror making her body quiver. Avery smirked and pushed her forward till she fell to the ground. Severus could not see what was happening to Luna, all he could see was Hermione. Avery knelt down next to her on the ground, running his fingers lightly across her skin. His hand lingered on the inside of her thighs, pinching viciously, before slowly ascending. Severus could take no more and barely realized what he was doing till he had his wand at Avery's heart, his hand clutching the scum's throat.

Silence descended in the room and Severus could feel all eyes on him. He had his wand pressed hard against Avery's chest, precisely where the man's heart was, a curse on his lips. His hand was tight enough around the death eater's throat to prevent him from speaking. Avery looked up at Severus with a mixture of shock and amusement on his face, despite the situation.

"Ssssssseverus. What are you doing?" The Dark Lord asked, his voice a hissing drawl. Severus looked over to him, his dark eyes meeting the vivid scarlet

"About to hex this son of a bitch My Lord" Severus replied to the snake like man truthfully, for once, awaiting his Master's displeasure. Instead the Dark Lord surprised all of them gathered there. He laughed

"Why Severus?" He asked, clearly in a good mood. Severus would be a fool if he did not attempt to take advantage of this good mood whilst it lasted.

"He was touching what I believe to be mine" Severus replied, deliberately ignoring everyone else in the room, Hermione included, so as to focus fully on the Dark Lord. He said nothing, reclining in his throne, a thoughtful expression taking control of his features. Severus waited, unsure if he was awaiting punishment or not. Eventually the Dark Lord moved forward slightly in his chair, leaning towards Severus, eyes locked with his. Severus could feel him reaching into his mind and he swiftly put up shields around certain memories and thoughts that the Dark Lord could not see if he wished to continue living. So as not to arouse suspicion Severus projecting false images, impressions and memories where the shields were. Severus waited until he felt the Dark Lord leave his mind before halting the false projections.

"Then I give her to you Severus, for you're never ceasing loyalty and all you have don for our cause" The Dark Lord said, a few decibels louder than before so that everyone in the room could hear. Severus pocketed his wand and reluctantly released his hold on Avery. He bent to pull Hermione to her feet. She clung to him for a few moments before jumping back, horror etched into her face. The expression was very, very convincing. If Severus had not known better he would have thought she was being genuine

"Ssseverus, you and your mudblood are excused" Severus nodded and dragged Hermione with him out of the Ballroom. He pulled her down the halls with him till he reached a shiny, polished door. He knocked sharply before striding into the room, dragging Hermione with him.

Lucius Malfoy looked up from his book at the sound of the intrusion. He raised an eyebrow at Severus in a move that somehow looked choreographed. His gaze flickered briefly to Hermione before moving back to Severus

"I need to get out of here Lucius" Severus said hurriedly, not wanting to linger any longer than he had to. Lucius may be his friend, but this was the Snake's Den and he did not want Hermione here. Lucius gestured to the fireplace beside him, reclining further into his armchair, looking like the nobility he was with his immaculate clothing, clean shaven face and crossed legs.

"Be my guest. Will you be rescuing Miss Lovegood also?" Lucius asked in a deceptively innocent tone, seeming to be inquiring with no ulterior motive. Severus knew better though and had to wonder exactly what Lucius was trying to find out. Severus shook his head, deciding to deal with that and anything else Lucius related later

"Ah so only Miss Granger. I wonder why" Lucius murmured musingly, one pale finger tapping his chin as he appeared to be thinking. Severus glared at him before drawing Hermione to him with one arm. He used the other to drop the floo powder into the fireplace. The flames turned a beautiful green and Severus, along with Hermione, stepped into the fireplace, the flames harmlessly licking their legs

"Headmasters Office, Hogwarts" Severus said clearly, gently squeezing Hermione in what was an attempt at a comforting gesture. Lucius's study, and the man himself, disappeared from sight as the world became a blur of whirling green before they were ejected into his office.


	12. Let It Pass By

**Authors note: This chapter is shorter in comparison to the others. That's the way I wanted it though. It's meant to be short and sweet so hopefully I've fulfilled that criteria. Anyway, enjoy- Bee x**

* * *

Hermione looked around her, happily and gratefully drinking in the familiar sight of the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts. So much had happened here, some things she knew about, others she had yet to discover. Hermione stepped away from Severus and walked over to the window, staring out at the landscape. Hogwarts. Hermione would have said that she were home if it weren't for the fact that she knew better. Her home, her Hogwarts, had fallen with Dumbledore. All that was left of it now was the office, the exact same as she remembered, and Severus.

Hermione sighed and pressed her forehead against the cool glass of the window. She screwed her eyes shut and tried desperately to contain herself. She could not cry, she could not scream, curl up and pretend it never happened. She could not be weak. They would see the weakness and they would exploit it in their grand plan to break her. She would not give them the opportunity, or the satisfaction. If they wanted her to break, they were in for a long wait. Hermione Jean Granger was strong. She had to be strong. She had to have faith that good and right would be restored to the world, else what was the point in carrying on?

"Hermione?" Severus asked hesitantly, his voice pulling her from her thoughts. Hermione stepped away from the window, turning to look at Severus. She felt a wetness in her eyes and angrily brushed her hand across them, trying to rid herself of tears that had been perilously close to falling. She looked at Severus, properly looked at him, and felt her heart fill with sorrow. Everything about him screamed dejection, desperation and world weariness. As he stood there, waiting for Hermione to say something, she looked up into his eyes. They were filled with such sadness and his face was morphed into a heartbreaking expression of anguish. Hermione tried to speak, but found that no words would come. She did not know what she should to him, or what she even could.

Hermione took a few, hesitant steps towards him before running and throwing herself into his arms. He wrapped them around her tightly, drawing her so close to him that she could feel his heartbeat almost as though it were her own. She was cocooned in warmth and safety a Severus wrapped her in the teaching ropes that had made him look like a bat when Hermione ws younger. She took a deep breath in, relishing the unique smell of Severus Snape that promised her that she would not be alone in her pain and woe.

Hermione could hardly stand it anymore and, without any noticeable warning, the floodgates opened. Her tears fell free and fast as she sobbed desperately. She pressed herself against Severus's chest, trying to muffle the screams of terror and pain that were torn from her. She felt Severus rub his hands along her back and whisper words that she could not discern into her hair. She felt the vibrations of his voice against her face and was supremely grateful that he held onto her, letting her know that he was there to comfort and protect her. It helped her more than she was sure he would ever know. His mere presence with her gave her some hope that everything would turn out alright in the end He was a pillar of strength that she could draw from in the most desperate of situations.

Soon enough, Hermione fell silent, unable to shed any more tears. The pain was still there though. She sighed heavily and pulled back to look up at Severus. His eyes were filled with intense concern. Hermione felt that words would be appreciated now and so she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'll be ok Severus" Hermione said, attempting to pull a half-hearted smile onto her face. She felt far from from smiling, but she also felt the need to.

"Thank you" She murmured softly, dropping her eyes to the ground immediately. She was not sure of exactly how Severus would react. He was her friend, and her secret, but that did not mean he stopped being a difficult, complicated man. Hermione remained silent, waiting for his reaction with trepidation.

All of a sudden felt his cool fingers on her still tender skin. Now that she had vented most of her emotions, the pain flared up all across her body and Hermione had to try very hard not to wince or whimper. Gently, Severus coaxed Hermione to lift her head to lock his gaze with her own. They both remained in silence for a few moments before Severus spoke, and Hermione remembered to breath.

"I could not leave you there" Severus' voice was low as always but the tone was vastly different from anything Hermione had ever heard from him. It sounded almost as though he were on the verge of tears. He was pleading with her and Hermione answered by placing her hand on his cheek and gently stroking her fingers across the smooth, pale skin.

"I was so frightened for you Severus. When you stopped him, I thought you were going to die" Hermione's voice cracked as she spoke and she took a deep shuddering breath.

"I will not die Hermione. I will live. For you" Severus' voice was filled with conviction. It sounded like a promise to her, and Hermione knew that she would hold him to it. He placed a hand on her cheek and applied very light pressure as he brushed his fingers along the contours of her face. Hermione shut her eyes, wishing that they could stay like that forever, and let the cruel world pass them by.


	13. Wants and Needs

**Authors Note: Sorry I've been neglectful. Really. Other things got in the way, and this just wasn't reading right for me. I wanted it to be dark, but not too dark. Suggestive not blatent. It took a while, but I think I'm happy with it now. I hope you all enjoy. If you have any suggestions for the future of the story, I would love to hear them so please do share :) - Bee x**

* * *

In a rare move that he knew many had questioned, Voldemort had released the mudblood into Severus' care. While it appeared to be a very rare act of mercy it was very far from that. Voldemort was using her to test Severus' loyalty to him. If she were released to Potter and his blood-traitor ginger sidekick or conveniently escaped, Voldemort would know the truth of it all. His rapidly building rage would be paramount and Severus Snape would die the slowest death that Voldemort knew. If, however, she died or stayed with him then Voldemort would know very well where his former spy's loyalties were. Over the years, Voldemort had begun to doubt whether Severus was still his own or if that old fool Dumbledore had managed to turn him with the ridiculous notions of love being the greatest power. To be sure, Voldemort had to admit that love was strong but it was not the Greatest Power out there. No, that title belonged solely to the Elder Wand.

Ollivander had spoken finally to the Lovegood girl about the Elder Wand and Voldemort now knew all that he needed to. The Elder Wand was exactly what he needed to defeat Potter, not because he was a powerful wizard, but because of the Priori Incantatum, When he possessed the Elder Wand and Potter died, Voldemort would be the undisputed ruler of the Wizarding World. All that he wished for was within his sight; he could almost touch it with his fingertips. He already had Christina, locked away in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, and he had confirmation of the Elder Wand's existence. He had still to find it though, which shouldn't prove to be too difficult. His Death Eater's had everything else under control meaning he, Lord Voldemort, had the time to do what he wished. Now, he wished not for the Elder Wand though, but for Christina. He had her in his possession, and he would have her now.

Voldemort rose from his seat in the Malfoy Library, discarding the book he had been attempting to read before his thoughts had wandered. He had Christina locked up in the prison cells, just as a safety precaution. He might think he had control over her for now, but he knew well enough not to underestimate her. The idea of her bound up against a wall in chains was an appealing prospect also. Voldemort swept out of the library, waving his hand in irritated motion as Death Eaters in the hallways practically dropped to the ground at the sight of him. Normally he would, to a certain degree, bask in the glory of it all but not now. For now, he was a man on a mission, if he could even be called a man anymore.

He made his way through the hallways and down the stairs until, finally, he reached the dungeons. He wrenched open the door and strode past the few cells until he reached the one that mattered. Right at the very end was Christina's cell. Voldemort stopped and peered through the bars at his wayward wife, returned to him finally. It didn't matter that he had cursed her and wished her dead and that he had sent her away.

She was sitting, her back against the wall, legs stretched out in front of her. Her head was bowed, face hidden by a curtain of blonde hair that was beginning to curl a little. Her hands were clasped together as though in prayer and resting in her lap. Even imprisoned she looked as beautiful as she ever had, time's ravage leaving no imprint anywhere on her unblemished skin. It infuriated Voldemort to no end. How did she manage to do it? She was good, he knew that, but he had always been better. Yet here they were, he more snake than man and her. Well.

"Christina" Voldemort called softly, a slight edge to his voice nonetheless. She always brought out his full emotional spectrum, stretched to breaking point. She lifted her head slowly, those shining blue eyes meeting his own. Her face was smudged with dirt and that in itself gave Voldemort some pleasure. She may be able to withstand that devastation of time but a few nights in a cell would dirty her porcelain skin. He would smash her perfect beauty and break her. Such majesty could not be allowed.

"What do you want Tom? Or are you even Tom anymore" She spat, as though the words themselves were corrosive. Voldemort remained silent for a few moments, which seemed to pass as eternity, before opening the cell door and stepping inside.

"I want what is mine. I want you back Chrissy Riddle" Christina flinched when Voldemort called her 'Riddle'. He noticed this, and it made him smile. Her discomfort was his relaxant. Her pain his supreme pleasure and joy.

"And I will have you, one way or another" He said firmly and defiantly.

Nothing would stop him, or keep her from him. Not anymore. He advanced on her and she backed further into the wall. Voldemort couldn't help but sneer at that, but paused as she used the wall to help her stand. She drew herself up, proud and defiant before him. He considered her for a few moments, taking in her haughty stance. She was a Malfoy through and through. There would be only one way to make her bend to his will, and it would please him greatly. She would please him, in a way no other woman ever could.

"You know what I want Christina. Now I want to know what you want" Voldemort said quietly, watching her reaction carefully. All of that pride in the face of adversity seemed to melt away. Her hope was left exposed, and bright in her face. She yearned for something, and the longing for it had caused her so much pain with its sheer intensity. Voldemort waited, giving her time to answer. He knew she would succumb and tell him. He could see it in her eyes. Eventually, she sighed and spoke.

"I want to lay flowers on my brother's grave. I want to comfort and see my nephew. I want my family Tom" Her voice cracked with the effort of speaking, and her words were filled with her pain. If Voldemort had been weaker, this would have moved him. He was not though, and in his cold, calculating mind, he saw it only as opportunity.

"I will give you what you want Christina. On the condition that you give me what I want" Voldemort said slowly, trying to make it seem as though he had put deep thought into the decision. The whole play would fall apart if he had added the 'or I will take it' he so desperately wanted to, at the end. He waited and watched her. She was silent, her pain more than evident in every line of her body.

"I promise" Voldemort whispered, just loud enough for Christina to catch. He knew that this would seal the deal. Voldemort may have done many horrible things, but he had never broken a promise he had made to her, and he never would. She sighed heavily again and opened her mouth to give him her answer. Voldemort had a feeling that he would like it.


	14. A New Fighter

**Authors Note: Apologies for the update silence everyone. There have been various reasons, none of which I would really like to discuss. I hope that I will be able to give you more updates on this story and on other's soon enough. There's lyrics from one song in here, and a quote from a film too. Feel free to guess where the qoutes from ^ ^ We have Lucius' POV here, and the next up is Severus, who has some important news that he needs to tell Hermione. Ooooooooooooooooooo. Hope you enjoy- Bee x**

* * *

The Malfoy Library had always been one of Lucius' favourite places in the entire Manor. In times of emotional distress, when that cold façade was beginning to crack, he would retreat into the realm of books, increasing his worldly knowledge and soothing his pains. In recent times the Library had become increasingly more important to Lucius, and yet it was denied him. The Dark Lord spent a rather large amount of time running his scaly snake like hands over the ancient tomes. It sickened Lucius to the stomach to think of his precious books receiving such treatment from a barbarian as this.

Lucius sighed heavily as he watched the Dark Lord finally leave the Library. He walked like a man who had a purpose, which was veiled to Lucius. So long as this purpose did not include Lucius then he could not care less, so long as he was safe. He gratefully entered the Library and locked shut the grand oak doors behind him. The shelves towered far above his small, insignificant form, reaching tall to the ceiling like trees of knowledge.

He sagged against the door in relief, leaning his head back. If his ancestors could see what he had been reduced to, they would probably combust. He kept face in front of most of them, except for his Aunt Christina. She had always seemed to understand, even before he said a word. She could see into his soul, so there had never been any point in keeping up the charade in front of her.

Christina. Lucius screwed his eyes shut tightly, wishing in vain that the world would leave and all thoughts of it would flee like terrors of the night upon waking. Except these were not terrors of the night, these were real and it was a harsh reality that he had to face. Lucius had made mistakes in his life, and he acknowledged that. He had always been aware that a price would have to be paid for such mistakes, but never had he thought it would be so high, and never had he thought he would fall so low.

Lucius did not even think of exactly where he was going as he pushed himself away from the door and started walking between the shelves. His eyes scanned the titles, seeing them but at the same time not seeing them. His mind was consumed with thoughts of thoughts, what he now knew. He would try and change things if he could go back and do so, but that was not a possibility, and it was foolish for him to think otherwise. All the time turners had been destroyed in the ministry fiasco that Lucius felt had been the beginning of his descent into his own personal hell. Even if they had not been, and it had been within his now restricted and limited means to acquire one, the implications of his going back and changing certain things would be far-reaching and possibly catastrophic. Going back into the past and making a few different decisions could perhaps result in his death. This effectively meant that there was nothing Lucius could do other than hope that others would find the courage and resources they needed to destroy the heathen who inhabited his home and was slowly killing him.

Lucius stopped when one of the titles caught his eye. It was achingly new, and it was almost as though it had been placed there specifically for him to see. A small frown appeared on his otherwise aristocratic face that usually retained all the expression of a Noh mask as he reached for the book. He gently slid it from its companions on the shelf, and ran his fingers along the cover. It was a muggle book. Where Lucius of the past would have been disgusted and immediately incendio'd the offending piece of literature, the Lucius of now was curious. He opened the book at a random page and was drawn to the words on it immediately.

"Brutal Planet" He read out the title, his brow furrowing a little as he read the words that accompanied it. It was interesting, whatever it was he was actually reading. As he continued to read, Lucius began to think that he was meant to read this. It had been written for him, at least some parts of it. Lucius paused in his reading to head towards his favourite seat by the window. He settled himself down then continued. When he was done, he looked to the top of the page and began to read the words out. As strange as it was, he was finding some comfort in doing so.

"We're spinning round on this ball of hate

There's no parole, there's no great escape"

Lucius agreed whole-heartedly with that one. He was a prisoner in his own home, and there was nothing he could do to change that really.

"We're sentenced here until the end of days

And then my brother there's a price to pay"

Lucius was struck straight away with how much those two lines sounded like Severus. It was something that Lucius could hear him saying, more than likely because he had already said something to that effect before. The next section he could not really relate to, it sounded more like how a muggle would feel being hunted down by Death Eaters. He had once taken part in such activities, and he had enjoyed them immensely. Now though, after all that had happened, he would not want to join in if asked. There were more important matters to be dealt with in his life. Muggles could continue doing what they wished, so long as they weren't near him. Lucius continued to read down till he hit more lines that fitted his situation perfectly.

"We took advice from that deceiving snake

He said 'don't worry, it's a piece of cake'"

Lucius' expression darkened slightly as he dwelt a little on those words. How true they were. The Dark Lord had offered them all that they could have dreamt of back then, and he had delivered very little of it, if any at all. His follower's would probably all feel the same. They were more than likely loyal out of fear, or deserved to be incarcerated for the pleasure they derived from destroying muggles or muggle-borns in the cruellest ways possible. Lucius's thoughts immediately went to Avery. He was well known for that. Lucius had never found pleasure in doing that. The only exception was Bellatrix, they all knew why she was unwaveringly loyal, so deep was her love for the Dark Lord.

"And sent us swimming in a burning lake

Now we're abandoned here for heaven's sake"

Lucius was a little confused about that one, but from the limited understanding he had of muggle culture, he assumed that this was a reference to the snake bringing them down into hell. Lucius nodded his head a little. The deceiving snake of the Wizarding world had sent them swimming in their own version of a burning lake; he had brought them into a hell. It was at that moment that Lucius was struck by the sudden realisation that the Dark Lord was effectively bringing the Wizarding world into hell. Severus's words came floating back to him over the winds of time.

_Some men just want to watch the world burn. He will destroy us all Lucius, so we have to destroy him first. _Severus had been right, and Lucius was only now seeing it. He sighed heavily and shut the book. He did not want to read any more of it.

Lucius turned his head and looked out the window at the grand, sweeping grounds that belonged to him in name only now. Everything he had, had been torn from him. No longer. There was not much he could do, but he decided there and then at that moment that he was going to do all he could.

Before he had resolved to send Harry Potter to his aunt who would give him the information he needed to destroy the Dark Lord once and for all. Now, he resolved that he would do anything and everything he could to help all those on the side of the Light. This time he would do it for him. It would help other's in the process, but it was going to be done for him, and Lucius would not stop until he seen the usurper and tyrant that was the Dark Lord dead. If he died in the process then so be it. Better to die fighting for your freedom, than live a little longer and die a prisoner and slave.


	15. The Most Important Thing

**Authors Note: Well, after a very long time, a lot of downs and (thankfully) a few up's, I am finally trying to get back into writing my fanfictions. My placement at college has been hectic and I am nowhere near finished my work but hey, I'll get it done. I have three weeks left before the deadline's, I'll be able to squeeze it in. So, here is another chapter, like a late Christmas Present to you :) Hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Severus knew that he would have to keep Hermione by his side. He was no fool, even though he had been struck dumb by the feelings this girl had awakened in him. If, for every pretty pair of legs he had seen, Severus had allowed his better judgement to be affected, he would have died playing the spy game years ago. The Dark Lord never gave anything without their being some hidden intention. He was a Slytherin after all, even if, in Severus' opinion, he would have shamed Salazar himself. There was nothing noble about this Dark Lord.

"Severus?" A light touch on his shoulder and he was pulled out of his thoughts and brought back down to earth. Hermione was standing behind him; it was her delicate hand resting lightly on his shoulder. Her presence was re-assuring to him.

"I cannot let you go Hermione." Severus said softly, placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin in his hands. It wasn't a pose that many had seen him adopt, at least not many still amongst the living. That was a thought for another time though. The pressing matter now was the circumstance he found himself in with the Dark Lord and Hermione.

"I need to get back to Harry and Ron Severus." Hermione's voice was filled with pleading and Severus shut his eyes, wishing that he had not been able to hear it. If he was going to have to hear it… then he should at least be spared the sight of those beautiful honey eyes filled with the same desperation and pleading.

"Hermione, I am only going to say this once, and you must understand. I cannot let you go back to them. My life is forfeit if I do." Severus said, opening one eye to see where Hermione was. She had been behind him, and now there she was, her face inches away from his. There was a smile dancing around her lips, as though she was trying not to laugh.

"What is so funny Miss Granger?" Severus said, attempting to revert to his best Professor Snape tone. Hermione started laughing and Severus had to fight to stop his lips twitching into a small smile.

"You looked so cute when you opened the one eye, like a sleeping cat." Severus leant back in his chair, hands gripping onto the side of the desk. He gave Hermione his best glare and part of him was gratified to see that she flinched back a little.

"Were you being serious when you said your life was forfeit?" Hermione asked, worry clouding her eyes. Severus sighed heavily and nodded. As terrible as it was, it was the truth. Hermione was going to have to face it. No, she could face it and she had done so already. She was a strong girl and had been through much more at this age than she ever should have. It was he who had to face the truth. He probably wasn't going to survive this whole war.

"This is a test Hermione. If you go back to Harry and Ron, then the Dark Lord will know I am not loyal and he will kill me." Severus managed to hold his tongue and not add on at the end the truth of 'or worse'. It didn't need to be said, they both knew what the Dark Lord was capable of.

"What will we do then Severus? Harry and Ron need me, and I need them." Hermione said earnestly, placing one of her hands on his. Severus sneered and pulled away, standing up from his chair and walking to stand over by the window and look out at the Grounds of Hogwarts. Of course Potter and Weasley needed her. They were useless and incompetent unless they had Hermione guiding them along their way. The fools would have been killed years ago if it hadn't been for her. It wasn't that which had struck Severus though. It was Hermione stating that she needed them. Another beautiful woman, with a beautiful mind and brilliant soul, and she didn't need him. He was not enough for her. It was a Potter. Even after all these years, a Potter still outclassed him.

"For once in their lives Hermione, I think they can handle themselves." Severus said stiffly, trying not to let any anger intrude upon his words. It would not do any good to engage in a shouting match with Hermione. She wouldn't take what he had to say about Weasley and Potter lying down. She defended them as though they were her brothers. It was a friendship that he couldn't help but envy. The closest he had to that was Lucius, and theirs was an unusual friendship.

"It isn't just about them Severus." Hermione said an edge in her voice. He could feel her eyes on his back, before she sighed heavily before he felt her hand upon his shoulder, strong and comforting. He took hold of her hand with one of his own and squeezed before removing it from his shoulder and turning to face her.

"Am I not enough for you Hermione?" He asked, all trace of anger eradicated from his voice. She sighed again and took hold of both of his hands and placing them on her chest where her heart was. Severus shut his eyes for a moment, a small smile playing on his lips as he felt her heartbeat. It was as strong, high spirited and defiant as she was. Truly, she had the heart of a Lion. Minerva would be proud. He opened his eyes again and focused on the beautiful woman before him when she spoke his name.

"Severus, this is nothing to do with you not being enough for me. Harry and Ron, they are my family. They are so important to me, and they are the only family I have left. My parents are gone, living safely in Australia with all memory of my existence wiped from their minds. I may never see them again." Her voice shook with unshed tears as she took in a deep breath. Severus felt a pain in his chest when he heard this, and saw her eyes shining with those same unshed tears.

"I need you to understand what they mean to me, just as I need to make them understand who you are to me." Her last words were barely above a whisper, and she smiled sadly at him. He did not like to see this sorrow infecting her, but there was little he could do to change it. He knew one thing that he could and should do though, and he made up in his mind there and then that he would do it.

"Just who am I to you Hermione?" Severus questioned. If he was going to die soon, he wanted to know the truthful answer to that question, one of the most important between them. He trusted that she would tell him the truth, and nothing but that.

"You," Hermione took a deep shuddering breath before letting out a small laugh and trying to take a step back. Severus pulled her closer to him when she tried and ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"You are the man I love, with all that is within me." Severus felt as though his heart would burst there and then. Hermione smiled dazzlingly at him and then the smile disappeared to be replaced with a look of concern. This confused Severus for a moment until she placed her hand upon his cheek and spoke again.

"Severus, you are crying." Severus laughed as he realised that he had indeed cried a little. This was a side of him that he kept hidden from all, but Hermione. She had somehow managed to work her way into his heart, further and deeper than anyone ever had. She had touched him where no one had ever seen before.

"Not from sadness Hermione, not from sadness." He leaned in and daringly pressed a kiss to her forehead. She smiled and giggled and it was a balm to his soul to hear such a splendid sound. It was a wonderful moment, and if Severus had it his way he would never have even dreamed of speaking anymore words. He would have wrapped her up in his arms and refused to let her go. That was not an option for him though.

"You can go back to Potter and Weasley. I realise that I cannot keep you here, no matter how much I wish to." Severus said. The words felt as though they were barbs of wire, cutting his tongue and his throat. He felt a physical pain in uttering them.

"What about You-Know-Who?" Hermione questioned, more than a large amount of fear in her expression and her voice. She feared for him, and the fate he was consigning himself to.

"You must go to them. I will bear the risks of this decision." He said, trying to assure her that he would be well enough. She did not need to know the exact fate that would await him when the Dark Lord discovered what he had done.

"Thank you Severus. This means, so much more to me than I think you realise." Hermione smiled up at him and Severus sighed heavily.

"I will come back to you Severus, before the end of this; I will come back to you." Hermione vowed conviction in her voice and in every line of her body. Severus felt the magic swirling in the air around them. It was a heavy vow to make but at least Severus would be able to take solace in the fact that before he died, he would see Hermione once more. Before she left though, he had one more thing to tell her, and it was perhaps the most important thing he would ever say to her in his life.

"I have something important to tell you Hermione." Severus started, his tone becoming very business- like. A cloud of confusion crossed Hermione's face at the change in his voice.

"I know who your birth parents are."


	16. A Different Identity

**Auhors Note: Here's another chapter for you. I like to think that I haven't rushed this too much, and that it's as realistic as anything can be in an AU story about witches and wizards. Please feel free to tell me if you think it isn't. Hope you enjoy- Bee x**

* * *

Hermione stood, silent and staring at Severus. She could hardly breath for fear that the moment would be shattered, and that it was all just some sick joke. Perhaps it could have been if the news had come from another person but not from Severus. He rarely joked about the few things that mattered to him in life, and when he was joking, it was always obvious because he was so bad at it. He was not accustomed to the practice and so he found it difficult to pull off one of those jokes where others could not tell if you were being sincere or joking.

"Don't do this to me Severus. Be serious!" Hermione practically roared the last, pulling herself far away from him. She crossed to the other side of the room and leant against the wall, head in her hands.

"Hermione, I am being serious." Severus replied softly, not rising to the fact that she had pretty much yelled at him. It was not something that he did very often, which could mean only one thing. He was being serious, he wasn't joking, and he knew.

"How long have you known?" Hermione asked quietly. She could have asked any number of other questions but only one question mattered above all others.

"Two weeks. I could not think of the appropriate time to tell you, especially after everything had happened." Severus did not make a move towards Hermione. She assumed that he just stood there, watching her and waiting for any response, whatever it may have turned out to be. Hermione didn't know what to think, or how to feel. Inside, her emotions were a massive jumble, all fighting each other for dominance over her.

"Who are they Severus? Who are my parents?" She asked, her voice cracking with barely restrained tears. After what seemed like her whole life, she was finally going to know who her real family were, and perhaps why she had been left with the Grangers. Her fingers fluttered to the locket wrapped around her neck.

"Evan and Belladonna Rosier, they were Death Eaters Hermione. They loved you dearly though, that much I know for certain." Severus stated, making a move towards Hermione. She lifted her head up to look at him, her eyes shining with the pain she was feeling.

"What happened to them? Why was I left with the Grangers?" Hermione asked. She had not even acknowledged what Severus had said. The name Evan Rosier had been familiar to her, and she remembered that he had been killed by Alastor 'Mad-Eye'Moody. It caused her a pang of sorrow in her heart when she recalled that, and she had to supress a sob.

"Alastor Moody killed Evan when they were rounding up the Death Eaters after the first fall of the Dark Lord. As for your mother, she was reprimanded in custody and when they released her, she chose to leave for France to stay with her French family after hearing a rumour that they were intending to charge her for conspiracy and send her to Azkaban. As for why you were left with the Granger's, that is a question that only one person here can answer." Severus turned and gestured to the previously silent and still portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione approached the portrait, shy and embarrassed that she had not even noticed her old Headmaster. He smiled widely at her, his eyes twinkling.

"Ah Miss Granger, or, should I say Miss Rosier." Albus greeted her, his smile fixed firmly on his face. Hermione could not really understand why anyone could find any part of this situation she currently found herself in happy.

"Can you tell me why they left me with the Granger's Professor Dumbledore? Why did my mother not take me with her?" Hermione asked. She could not wrap her head around it. Surely her mother could not have loved her if she had left her behind in Britain. Albus sighed heavly before opening his mouth to speak.

"Miss Rosier. This is a situation that surely must be trying upon you. There are many revelations that you have discovered this night. Your mother will have loved you. If she had not, she surely would have left you to fend for yourself, rather than placing you in the care of Mr and Mrs Granger." Hermione had to concede that in this instance he might very well have a point with his words.

"Is she still alive?" Hermione asked desperately, looking between the portrait of Dumbledore and Severus, waiting for either to give her any answer to her question. Severus and the portrait of Dumbledore shared a look with each other before they both looked back to Hermione. She knew the answer they would give before they even opened their mouths.

"Neither of us know, Hermione." Severus stated, with sadness in his voice and his eyes. It was at that moment that once more she was struck by the realisation that Severus cared for her more than she had ever originally thought.

"Hermione. Hmm, is that even my real name?" She questioned, with so many thoughts flying through her head. It felt as though her identity was being forcibly taken from her, and it was not the most pleasant feeling in the world. She had been dying to open the proverbial Pandora's Box though, and she could not undo what had been unleashed.

"No. Hermione Jean Granger was an alias for you. Your real name is Lyra Carina Rosier. Your parents followed the pureblood fashion of naming what was most precious to them after a constellation in the sky." Severus answered her question bravely. Hermione took hold of her locket and opened it up, staring at the picture within it of her as a baby with her parents. Evan and Belladonna in a loving photograph with baby Lyra. It was a scene she knew could never occur ever again. Evan, her father, had been killed by an ally of her's, and her mother, Belladonna, had fled to France. She could very well be died, having died without ever seeing her daughter again. It was a fate that Hermione would not wish upon her.

"How many people know?" Hermione asked, wondering if there had been any others who had concealed the truth from her. The portrait of Dumbledore shook his head. That, in itself, was at least a consolation.

"I don't look like either of them." Hermione said quietly, examining the photograph of her parents once more. Her father was a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes. It was an unusual combination and it looked startling to say the least. The woman beside him, her mother, had healthy peach coloured skin with a faint blush on her cheeks, and high cheekbones. Her oval shaped face was framed by light blonde hair, far less visually stunning than that of either Narcissa Malfoy or Fleur Delacour and her family. She had shockingly bright blue eyes that danced with joy. She was slightly plumper than the athletically built man standing beside her, and she was shorter by several inches Hermione would guess. She had eyes the colour of honey, and plain brown hair that frizzed terribly.

"You will have been placed under Glamour Charms for your protection Miss Rosier. It was common practice for centuries whenever any witch or wizard was forced into hiding for one reason or another." Professor Dumbledore explained, reminding Hermione of a very important fact that she had forgotten. She blushed a little once more and ducked her head down. She heard a chuckle issue from the portrait.

"Would you be able to remove them Severus?" Hermione asked, looking up and focusing on the dark haired man who stood waiting for her. He had the look of a condemned man in the few moments that he assumed she had not been looking. He had been unable to place the mask once more over his features quick enough. She had noticed, and it broke her heart to think of the fate she was consigning him to. This whole war broke her heart.

"I would Hermione. However, the process would be irreversible. These Glamour Charms are strong and resilient, but once they are broken, they cannot be reapplied. You would forever lose the visage of Hermione Jean Granger." Severus explained. This left Hermione with a very heavy decision to make, with potentially devastating consequences. If she told Severus to remove the Glamour then Harry and Ron, along with all her other friends, might not recognise her. She did not know how she would be able to bear the pain if they rejected her, based simply upon this startling revelation. If she did not, then her true identity might be lost to her. She could not deny her heritage, and she mourned for what had been cruelly taken from her before her first recollection. She had no memory of the people in her locket, but she could feel the love they had held for her.

"Do it Severus." Hermione sighed heavily and dropped the locket, feeling the warm metal bouncing once before settling against her skin. She took a few steps towards Severus till she was standing before him. He removed his wand and aimed it at her. He attempted to smile reassuringly, and it was such an unusual expression to see on his face, that Hermione could not help herself. She started laughing.

As she was laughing, Severus quickly set to work. Soon, Hermione felt a strong tingling sensation all over her body and the unusual sensation of being pulled, pinched and stretched in several places. Despite that, it was not a painful experience to have the Glamour's removed, however she was sure that if any witch or wizard less skilled than Severus had attempted to remove them, it would have hurt considerably. After she had stopped laughing, Hermione stood and waited still and silent for Severus to finish his work.

In what seemed like very little time at all, Severus replaced his wand and ran his fingers through his hair. Hermione smiled faintly at him and held her hands out. She gasped when she looked down and found that her hands were thinner and more rosy coloured than they had been before. She spun round on her heel, feeling her hair swishing against her back by her hips. She searched for a mirror, her eyes scanning the room. Soon enough, she found one in the corner of the room and she practically sprinted up to it.

The reflection that Hermione saw in the mirror was both alien and yet familiar at the same time. The reflection seemed so right, even though her brain tried to tell her that it was wrong, and that she was seeing a different person in her position.

Her hair was indeed long, trailing down to her waist, and was the same blonde as her maternal mother's. She had grown in height by three or four inches and her eyes had changed from honey to the same blue as her mother's. Her cheekbones were high, which was almost to have been expected, and she had roughly the same build as her father. She had the same curves as her mother had and she had to admit that Lyra Carina Rosier was a near perfect blend of Evan and Belladonna.

"Severus, look at me." Hermione said, as she turned to look at Severus. She had a large grin spread across her face, exposing her white teeth that were the proper size. She ran across the room and threw herself at Severus, earning a large laugh from the portrait of Dumbledore, who watched the scene with happiness.


End file.
